Keys to life
by TrueLeaf
Summary: With the sudden disappearance of Anais, Darwin was told that she went crazy. But she also mentioned something before she left. Something that was now starting to make sense. Darwin begins to notice secret cameras, and wires on people that were connected to their skin. And now he realizes, his life was a lie, born into the TV show business for other's entertainment. Will he escape?
1. Chapter 1

Amazing world of Gumball: Keys to life

**Note**: I got the basic concept from the Movie "Truman show" and it was made in 1998 I think, and I liked the movie a lot, and so I wanted to take the concept of it and take it to the Amazing world of Gumball! ( I chose Darwin again because he's one of my favorite characters) So yeah, enjoy!

**Chapter one: **

Living the typical life as part of the Watterson family, best friends with Gumball and practically brothers, they always managed to stir up trouble even if they didn't mean to. Most of the time Gumball didn't learn from any of his mistakes. Even if he didn't, Darwin still did what Gumball wanted him to, despite the fact that he would always regret ever taking on his offers.

Today was a particularly boring day, because Gumball was out sick and so there wasn't anything to do. Ms. Simian's lack of ability to stimulate someone's interest in any subject of school was obviously shown in her uncaring tone and actions. She could probably care less if any of the students failed, because she would always recite how even if they did fail, she would still get payed for 'doing' her job. But one thing Darwin began to notice was the same things that had happened every day. Boring school day. Gumball getting in trouble from something. Having to learn a lesson. Atonement at the end and a new day would start, almost repeating like a never ending cycle. But today since Gumball was sick, he wondered what was going to happen, if anything were to change. He thought of it like a cause and an effect, Gumball not being here so they don't get in trouble, and they don't have to learn a lesson or anything. The thought exalted his excitement. Today could possibly be different.

Darwin sat by himself in the cafeteria, literally waiting for something or someone to do something different. He began to scrutinize the details of everyone's actions; Penny always sat by the other girls and Gumball always seemed to have his head over his heels. Carrie stood by herself as well and never ate anything but appear to be depressing. Anais would always sit by him and Gumball and always try to talk them out of doing whatever scam Gumball planned. But today she was equivocally quiet and nervous; her hands shook whenever she was going to drink her milk and take another bite of the pizza. She kept wiping her hands on her skirt to dry off the sweat. Darwin realized that this might be the start of the difference. He turned to her about to ask her what was wrong until she had stood to her feet and walked away quickly, throwing away her tray and ran out the cafeteria doors. Everybody looked at her with a sort of scary caution as if they were observing her to ensure she didn't try to do anything wrong. Darwin looked back at his table and noticed she'd left a note. He picked it up and immediately Penny's hand had seized his arm on the table with a slam.

" Don't pick it up." Penny said with a raised voice. Darwin expected only a little change, but the turn of events had left him shocked.

" Why?" He inquired. Penny's eyes were filled with a sort of desperation until they flashed. She suddenly looked at their clashed hands with confusion.

" I uh...i just don't want you to. Here, let me throw it away." Penny tried removing his hand form the note and she lifted it from his grasp.

" Stop! I want to read it." Darwin swiped it out of her hand and stuffed it into his pocket, not worried if it would wrinkle.

" I don't want you to!"

" I don't care what you want! Why don't you go back to your girlfriends over there?" Darwin made fun of her. Penny's eyes flashed and she stormed away.

" Dude. You shouldn't be so hard on her." Tobias said, placing his hand on his shoulder.

" You're acting like if she's my girlfriend." Darwin replied, moving his shoulder away from his grasp.

" No. but she's Gumball's likes her. He's gonna get mad at you if he finds out you made her cry." Tobias said. Darwin scoffed and shook his head.

" She's not crying, she was just angry." Darwin said, turning around trying to prove his point. But as strange as it was, Penny was crying. She wasn't one to cry when you made fun of her, she was more of the type to have a vindictive thought and attempt to get revenge. And most of all, her crying didn't seem very genuine. Darwin's eyebrows furrowed.

" I told you." Tobias pointed at her. Darwin shook his head, skeptical about the situation.

" Whatever." He said, walking out of the cafeteria. Today's different approach was strange. But he didn't ponder much on it as he found Anais in the hallway, leaning over sipping out of the water fountain. Darwin confronted her in attempt to talk to her but her eyes widened and she stiffened her back.

" Anais? I just want to talk." Darwin said calmly. But she completely disregarded him and began walking the opposite direction. He made no attempt to follow her, knowing that she would just find another way out of it. He remembered the note and felt his pockets for it. His fingers came across a lump and he pulled it out. Unraveling it from it's crumpled state, the note was probably only 5 inches wide and tall. He began to read to the first sentence, before his mind could comprehend what she was trying to tell him, Someone from the left side had irrationally pulled on it and tore it apart. Darwin looked up to see the culprit and saw Tobias in a shock and panic streaked face.

" I was just curious." He created an obvious lying excuse. Darwin became infuriated.

" It was none of your business you fat pathetic retard!" He incoherently yelled his anger.

" I'm sorry." Tobias said weakly.

" Yeah! Tell that to the fist that's going to leave you in bruises you so-called athletic piece of garbage!" Darwin was about to release all his strength into his punch when Principle Brown had appeared out of nowhere and separated them.

" Ms. Watterson! You will do no such thing!" Principle Brown exclaimed. Darwin had the visage of beating in Tobias' face in. "It was just a piece of paper! Calm down!" He kept his eyes fixated on Darwin's face. Darwin scoffed and walked the other direction, muttering under his breath insults that were directed to Tobias.

Darwin looked at the remaining piece of paper he managed to save from Tobias. He looked at the sentences, which were cut off from the ripped ends. He read the end and it said 'meet me at courtyard at the end of the school. Make sure no one follows.' At first Darwin was angry. He thought that it was unreasonable to give him a piece of paper if she still had the ability to tell him herself. But part of him reasoned to him that maybe that she _wasn't_ able to. And for the most part, Why did she want to talk to him in the courtyard? And who would follow him? Darwin thought to himself. The concerning thought of someone spying on him made him more alert, and he even looked behind him to ensure nobody would be behind him. To prevent anyone else from trying to take the paper, he disposed of it in the trash can just in case if anyone still had it, he could just tell them he threw it away.

When the bell rang, everybody began leaving out the front doors, but Darwin took a different path. He was on his way to the courtyard, like Anais had instructed him. He let himself into the sunset streaked cafeteria, where the light was angled inconveniently in the windows, which could catch someone by surprise with a bright shock who wasn't aware of it. Darwin left out the cafeteria doors and made a right, heading towards the courtyard. He remembered sub consciously about the advise she'd given and he took a cautious glance behind him. The thought of someone pursuing him anonymously sent a sickly chill up his spine. Once he had saw Anais, he began running towards her. She was pacing back and forth and once she heard him approaching, she looked up from the ground with perked up ears.

" What did you want to tell me?" Darwin asked curiously. Anais shushed him and looked around, as if there were people hiding.

" Talk quietly." Anais said in a gentle tone. " I don't have much time—they're probably coming for us right now." Anais look behind him, with her nails in her mouth and she was alarmingly nervous.

" Who? Who's coming after us?" Darwin asked concerned. Anais took a deep breath.

" Darwin...I want you to know that I will always love you like my brother." She said, giving him a heartily hug. Darwin was puzzled.

" Wait—What?"

" Darwin, you need to know the truth. We are being watched, right now as we speak—" Anais said, but the school police had yelled and began charging them. " Everything is fake! Look at this!" Anais pointed at the grass. " You're living a lie! Darwin you have to believe me!" Anais yelled desperately. The police had shoved Darwin to the side and forcefully apprehended her by lifted her by her arms and feet. They straggly began to carry her away, and she began screaming incomprehensibly, kicking her legs. Darwin got back to his feet and ran towards them.

"Get off her!" Darwin yelled, throwing his fists at the people who held her. With a sudden exertion, a police officer had pulled his gun back, and pistol whipped Darwin, striking him in the chin with a painful inflame. The blow stumbled him to the ground and left him in a hazy state of dizziness. " You can't trust anyone, Darwin! Not even Mom or Dad! They're not your parents! You need to es—" Anais was suddenly muffled. The police began stifling her screams with a bandana gagging her mouth. Darwin's vision began to fade, and the audio around him muted along with it.

" Get away from her...Anais." Darwin tried to speak, reaching for the police who carried her away. He lied on the ground, heavily out of breath and exhausted and nauseated from the pain. And the last thing he saw was the visage of reaching her hand out for him, in a struggle to release herself. Her muffled screams turned into nothing, and Darwin fell into a black pit of darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

" It's such a shame." Nicole remarked idly, with a brief sigh. "Anais was a good daughter. She had so much promise to her...So much...potential..." She said in attempt to show her fraud sorrow. " Oh well...It's too bad she became crazy...well...the state has no choice but to vanquish her." She said indifferently. She wasn't even attempting to act sad, as she was plainly wiping off imaginary lint off her clothing. The family was waiting outside of the courtroom, where Anais was going to be judged because of her intolerable actions. The state of Elmore was controlled under a totalitarian government, which meant that the people would have to abide by the rules or else they would be _vanquished _if they were deemed _crazy_ or _lunatic._ This new cosmic system was considered a new _era_ for the people, and was supposedly harmonic. The term _vanquished_, was just another plain and less _violent_ way to synonym the word execute. The thought was mind boggling, Darwin would never have wanted this to happen to this family. Not at all. Gumball noticed Darwin's pensive behavior and he elbowed him in the side.

" Hey...don't feel bad. It wasn't your fault that Anais went crazy." Gumball said, looking at his face. Darwin shook his head.

" I don't care. She's my sister, and now she's going to die, Gumball." Darwin said in a raised voice. He couldn't grasp the fact why that their family member was going to die, but yet it fazed no one, not even the slightest bit as if she were a just a figment of their imagination. Darwin scoffed. "How does that _not_ bother you? Your sister is going to die and yet..." Darwin stopped short and sighed. " Do you even _love_ your sister?"

" I did. But because she disobeyed the cosmic laws, she _needs_ to learn her lesson." Gumball shrugged apathetically, as if she wasn't important to his life anymore just because of one action. But it made Darwin furious.

" How could you say that?!" He rose to his feet. Darwin kept his eyes centered on his face.

" Well it's true—"

" I don't care! That is your sister you twisted lunatic!" He screamed, incompetent with anger.

" Darwin! You will never use that language again, or so help me I will lead you to the Atonement Center myself!" Nicole retorted. Darwin was urged to yell at her, but his conscious forewarned him not to. He took a deep breath and walked away, not wanting to spend another second with his family. The Atonement Center was usually for juveniles or delinquent children and or teenagers to be taught their lessons if they disregarded the rules of either the parents or cosmic law. They either starved you, dehydrated you, or any other diabolical way to make you learn your lesson, depending on what it was you broke. The words _lunatic_ or _crazy_ was never to be used to people who weren't deemed so, and that could be a punishable crime if it was committed twice. Darwin began to notice that until now, that maybe the change didn't begin with Gumball being sick yesterday. It was probably just the fact that Anais was beginning to act different. Whatever it was, Darwin didn't want to think too much of it.

He sat on the courtyard stairs, trying to steam off his anger by being alone. Though he heard someone open the doors behind him and approach him. Darwin had an inward sigh. _What now?_ He thought to himself.

" Darwin?" Gumball called, sitting beside him.

" I just want to be alone Gumball."

" I'm sorry for being an idiot. I didn't know how much you cared about Anais and I didn't mean to offend you in any possible way." Gumball said with a timid hard swallow. Something about his speech made Darwin think that he had been practicing to say this for a long time.

" It's not the fact about me, Gumball. The fact that _you_ didn't care about her anymore is what's troubling me." Darwin said with annoyance. Gumball sighed.

" I know. But the only reason why I said _I did, _Because there is nothing I can do to stop the vanquishing even if I wanted to. And so I didn't want to let my emotions get a hold of me. I still do love Anais, but that's not going to change the mind of those judges." Gumball said idly. The fact that Gumball was suddenly able to speak a paragraph without pausing or light stammering was what made his reply suspicious. Darwin got up and descended down the stairs.

" Where are you going?" Gumball asked.

" I'm not going to watch my sister die. Go ahead and tell mom if you want to, I don't care if she takes me to the Atonement Center." Darwin said indifferently and continued leaving.

Darwin walked back home and went over his thoughts about the recent occurring events. There was something Darwin noticed; That most people would always try to make him feel better, whenever he was upset. And not just family, strangers, teachers, anyone in general who noticed Darwin's unhappy mood. It was eerie to think about it, how much they tried to keep him happy, or do what they thought was best for him. Nicole always used the threat of taking him to the Atonement center, but she never really _did_ do it. And always, no matter what, at the end she would always apologize for displaying such anger. It was like if they would bend their backs for him, even if he didn't want them to. Darwin shook his head and omitted the thoughts from his mind.

He walked up the porch stairs and slipped the house key out of his pocket. He accessed it into the door knob and twined it to the right, undoing the latch. He opened the door to the gloomy dark house, the light filtering through the darkness had revealed more of the dark veiled house. He closed the door and opened the curtains to bring in some sunlight. Darwin sat down at the couch with an expected boredom. He began tapping the tips of his fingers on his knee. He looked at the flat TV screen, which was a pure ebony color. He noticed his vague reflection, that had a blurry effect on it. Suddenly, the house phone began to ring. Darwin got up and eagerly walked towards it, happy for having at least something to occupy his time. He picked up the phone and held it to his ear.

" Hello?"

" Darwin! My vanquishing is tomorrow! So I don't have much tie and you need to listen very carefully!" Anais shouted at the other end. Darwin's heart sped up as he listened to her voice.

" Anais? how did you call me?"

" That's not important right now! I need you to look at the TV screen! Now!" Anais commanded. Darwin nodded as if she was in front of him and he sped walked to the TV screen and knelt down.

" What else?"

" Look in the exact middle of the TV screen! The exact middle, Darwin!" Darwin scrutinized the screen, looking in the general area of the middle until his eyes came across an obscure detail.

"What do you see?" Anais asked urgently

" It looks like a tiny...light bulb." Darwin said, squinting to make sure his guess was correct.

" It's not a light bulb, Darwin. It's—" Anais began screaming and crying out for help.

" Anais? Anais! What's happening?!"

" Darwin!" She called out on last time before the other side disconnected. Darwin was in a terrified awe. Confused about the little device that was in the TV, but sorely shocked about what happened to Anais. The door suddenly flung open and the family, who suspiciously conveniently they were to come in time for whenever Darwin was speaking to Anais.

" What happened? Darwin are you okay?" Nicole knelt down beside him. " I heard you yelling are you alright my dear?" Nicole stroked his cheek. But Darwin couldn't get his mind away from his concern for Anais.

" Anais...called me." Darwin said weakly.

" She did? Oh no. How did she get to a phone? She didn't try to turn you lunatic, did she?" Nicole asked with a sigh. " My poor Darwin." Nicole hugged him. " You'll be fine, my love. You'll be fine." She chanted eerily. Darwin glanced back at the TV, noticing from a distance the little bulb that was in there. _Why was it so important? What was Anais going to say?_

" You okay dude?" Gumball inquired, noticing him staring deeply at the TV.

"...I'm fine." Darwin lied. There was nothing fine about this. Anais' vanquishing was probably rescheduled even sooner than before because she had the guts to call him, and she had mentioned something that was oddly placed in the TV that had to be important because she said it was. But the question was. _What was it?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Darwin couldn't get any sleep that night. What mostly revolved in his mind was the past two days event that had kept him wide awake. And accompanying his troubles was the fact the Anais was probably already vanquished, if not then it was still an imminent fate sooner or later. Darwin had too much energy and lying down wasn't going to help. Darwin got out from bed and walked out his bedroom quietly, ensuring Gumball wouldn't wake up. Darwin made his way back to the TV screen, with the awkward desire to try to find out what that little device was. Kneeling on the floor, Darwin searched for it in the dark, a very annoying component because the TV screen was dark as well, which added to his disadvantage. But he was able to limpidly spot a spot of white, and he put his head closer. He was wondering if it made any sounds. With the room being completely silent, he was able to hear the quietest sounds of whirring. So it was a machine in activation. But what did it do? Darwin wondered. He sat on his legs ans sighed. _What was so frickin' important about the stupid little thing in the TV, Anais?_ Darwin raged in his mind.

He took a deep breath and massaged his temples. He sat on the couch and rested his back against the cushions.

" Darwin?" the voice pierced through the darkness. It echoed through the hallway, and Gumball was still in the bedroom. He heard his footsteps walk down the stairs. " Why are you awake?" Gumball asked, approaching the couch.

" I can't sleep." Darwin said idly. Gumball sat on the other side of the sofa.

" Is it because of Anais?" Gumball asked with a sigh. Darwin stayed silent from this, he should already know the answer. Gumball scratched his head.

" Is there...do you want to talk about it?" He asked. Darwin rose to his feet and began walking away. " Darwin, please. Answer me, I just want to help—"

" Then help by leaving me alone, Gumball. There's a _start_." Darwin said coldly. He continued walking up the stairs, leaving Gumball by himself.

• • •

It wasn't just a typical day in school. It was more annoying. Darwin seemed to attract the attention of almost everyone, because they were _so_ concerned about his emotions. He could barely even walk past anyone without them repeating the same words, _Are you alright?_ Or _Did something happen? Do you want to talk about it? _It began to drive him mad. Darwin stayed silent in his seat, in the middle of class. He had his head down, starting to receive a head ache.

" Darwin? You feeling okay?" Gumball whispered.

"...**No**...I. Am. **Not**." Darwin groaned.

" Do you need to go to the nurse?" Gumball asked. Darwin gave him a glare.

" Stop talking. That's what's going to help my head ache." He said sternly. Gumball eyes flashed with fear and he turned away, facing the chalk board. His head ache boomed every other sound in such a clamorous volume that he wouldn't be surprised if it was a migraine instead of an ache.

"DARWIN! SLEEPING AGAIN?" Ms. Simian screeched, which had left a remaining ring in his ears.

" Ms. Simian...I have a head ache...I can't concentrate, and you made it worst." Darwin replied. It stayed awkwardly silent for a moment, and she cleared her throat.

" Instead of just wallowing in your pain, why didn't you just _get up_, and ask for a pass for the nurse?" Ms. Simian asked in an accusing tone. Darwin looked up and sighed. Ms. Simian sat at her desk and pulled out a wad of sticky notes. She began scribbling on it with her blue pen and she tore it off the pad.

" Was that so hard?" Ms. Simian said. Darwin stood from his seat and ignored her question. He took the note from her hands.

" Thanks." Darwin said quietly. It was surprising how Ms. Simian was now willingly to _help_, in a non caring way, but nevertheless, she was still being more_ kind_ then usual. Though it was more only her actions that were changing, not her shrewish attitude.

Darwin gladly went to the nurse's office to receive some ibuprofen, something that would at least deplete the pain at an acceptable rate, unlike the unreliable acetaminophen that was only used for weaker fevers. He stopped at the nurse's room door, and he heard her on the phone. His headache made him dizzy, so he couldn't hear all of what she was saying.

" How do I know if it will work? I've never—_We_ have never used this drug before! We didn't even test it to see if It works!" She snapped. Darwin held his head. What she was saying didn't make any sense to him, and he was in a hurry to end the pain. Darwin abruptly opened the door and she slammed the phone on it's receiver. She turned back to see him with a relieved sigh.

" You scared me." She said with a chuckle. An amused smile crept on her face until she looked back at her hands. " Oh, honey buns. I hung up, didn't I?" The nurse asked, moving her hands away from the phone. She gave an apathetic shrug. " Oh well. I'll call later. What can I help you with?" She said with a kind grin.

" Ms. Simian sent me...I have a_ horrible_ head ache." Darwin held out his hand with the note in it. She gave it a curious look and took it gently.

"Well, it's nothing I can't handle. Go sit down sweetie, I'll give you some ibuprofen." Darwin sat at the beds they supplied, and sighed. She left the room into her office and scanned her shelves that was teeming with other pills and liquid medicine. She swiped one off the shelf and entered back into the room.

" Here you go." She said, pouring him a glass of water and gave him a dosage of two pills. " Make sure you drink all the water." She said in a blissful tone. Darwin plopped the pills in his mouth, and guzzled down the cup of water.

" There now. You can rest for a while until your fever goes away." The nurse smiled friendly like, but she seemed to be a little nervous. Her buck like teeth were always showing, despite if her mouth was open or closed. Oddly enough, she was a bandage herself. She walked away and entered in her office and closed the door. Darwin rested his head on the fluffed pillow, which was relaxing. But it didn't hinder his head ache much. At least it was more comfortable then the desk. Darwin sighed, knowing that he was going to be bored until he fell asleep. He had the feeling that it wouldn't be another few hours until he actually _did_ slumber, but he waited expectantly. But awkwardly, once he took a deep breath, it drained his energy along with his exhale. He began to feel drowsy and lethargic. Ibuprofen didn't make you tired at all. At least from what Darwin knew. Then everything began to blur his sight; even the simplest and biggest of words were unidentifiable.

"Ms? I'm not...ugh, I don't think that what you gave me was ibuprofen." Darwin said, trying to assemble a sentence. But she either didn't hear him, or she ignored him. He was about to call out again, but that was when everything began to blacken and mute, just like the time when Anais was first taken. The last thing he remembered was the terrified face that Anais had, when she knew it would be the last time they saw each other.

• • •

Darwin woke up in a shear panic. He began coughing and he felt sweat drip off his brow.

"You took a little nap there, didn't ya?" The nurse voice said playfully. She chuckled. " Well at least your head ache is gone. How do you feel?" She asked, leaning forward. Darwin glanced at her, and then remembered where he was.

"...I...don't remember much..." Darwin said out of breath. He blinked and looked at her again.

" Oh my. What _do_ you remember?" She asked with her smile disappearing. She sat down at the other bed.

"...I...remember..going to the nurse about my head ache...I remember in class I was angry at Gumball...That's...that's about it—that's all." Darwin said, thinking deeply about the past.

" You don't remember anything else?" She asked, squinting her eyes slightly.

"...What happened to Anais?" Darwin asked.

" She went crazy...just like the others." The nurse said carefully. Darwin's eyes widened.

" She did? How?"

"...I don't know..." The nurse sighed and got up. " She was fine two days ago, and then she just..._changed_." The nurse watched him. Darwin was bewildered. _How did she get crazy?_ He thought to himself.

" You can head back to class now." She said, crossing her arms across her chest. He nodded slowly and stood on his feet. He walked out of the room, concerned about his little sister.

Darwin opened the door to his class room and with a little surprise, it was empty. Ms. Simian looked at him with suspicion.

"It's lunch time." She said idly. Darwin looked at her, and a moment later he absorbed the information.

" Oh...right..okay thanks." Darwin nodded and closed the door. Twice already he thanked her, and it began to make him feel awkward.

Darwin opened the cafeteria doors and searched the room for Gumball. Maybe he knew the answer for Anais' disappearance. Everybody took cautionary glances at Darwin, as if they were trying to not make him notice if they were looking at him. But ignoring them, he looked for his brother. Sitting at a table by himself, Gumball sat at the way west side of the cafeteria. Darwin rushed to the seat beside him and sat himself down.

" Hey dude, you feeling better?" Gumball asked with a smile.

" What happened to Anais?" Darwin changed the subject. It made his smile disappear.

"...like...she went crazy." He shrugged apathetically. Darwin sighed impatiently.

" I know that, but _how_?" Darwin demanded. Gumball had a steady look on his face. He cleared his throat and turned his body towards him, giving him his full attention.

" Nobody really knows how, Darwin. People just...I dunno—_switch_ or something." Gumball shook his head slightly, not at all confident in what he was saying.

"...But it's not like her, Gumball...She was fine a few days ago." Darwin sighed. "But that's not what's bothering me most...It's the fact is that I don't even remember her _getting_ crazy. It's just blank..." Darwin rested his elbows on the table. He held his chin up with his knuckles.

"...Well...getting lunatic can happen to just about anyone, Darwin. It's just something we have to learn to accept." Gumball gently placed his hand on Darwin's shoulder.

"...But...why Anais?" Darwin said, closing his eyes. He tried to shield back his tears. " She's going to be vanquished." He said regretfully. Gumball sighed.

" I know...but there's nothing we can do about it now." He patted Darwin's back. Darwin tried his best to remember the event when Anais changed, but he couldn't. It was like if it was never part of his memory, as blank and void as a static on a television. Darwin buried his face in his palms.

" What was the last thing she said?" Darwin asked with a depressed sigh. With an awkward silence that Darwin felt it fall upon Gumball, he seemed to stiffen his breathing. He heard him shift in his seat.

"...She...she...she just said...She loved you as a...brother..." Gumball nervously picked out words from his mind. Darwin glanced at him; notifying his change in behavior.

" You okay?" He asked, a little indifferent.

" Yeah...yeah—I'm fine." Gumball cleared his throat. He removed his hand from Darwin's shoulder, and continued eating. Darwin sighed and stood from his seat. He departed out of the cafeteria, now feeling upset about Anais.

• • •

After Darwin left the cafeteria, everybody started murmuring quietly amongst themselves. Gumball knew what was going to happen next, and he regretfully waited. He heard a high pitch drone in his ear, and his muscles reacted by tensing up.

" Gumball! You could've triggered back his memory you idiot!" The voice was heard at the other side of Gumball's ear piece. He held his left ear.

" I didn't know what to say! I just got nervous!" Gumball pleaded. But the pitch got louder. It began to irritate his brain, causing a head ache. "I'm sorry, Gordon!" Gumball clasped his ears trying to mute the sound. The pitch stopped abruptly.

" You could've made something up instead of using that! If Darwin's remembers what happens, then you are going to pay for all of it!" Gordon shouted at the other side. After his scolding, he hung up and Gumball felt almost deaf at his left ear. Shivering and hesitantly, he softly felt his ear and could feel the trickle of blood spill out of it. He undid the ear piece, which was required to be hidden inside a created flap of skin in the ear. Usually made by cutting a layer of skin then preserving it from healing back into place. Gumball stuffed his ear with his napkins, and let it absorb the runny blood. Another mistake, and Gumball knew as well, that he might be vanquished.

• • •

Darwin couldn't get his mind off of the current events. Or at least the event's he could remember. Anais suddenly had become lunatic, and he didn't even get a chance to say good bye. The bell rang and it signaled their departure.

He waited for Gumball on the school steps for him to come outside. Absentmindedly, Darwin noticed the wave of people slowly decrease until there was there was only a few people exiting out the doors. Finally Gumball showed his face and pushed the doors open.

"What in the world took you so long?" Darwin asked impatiently. Gumball walked right passed him, and he seemed to be ignoring him. Darwin walked behind him and grasped his shoulder.

" Gumball, I'm talking to you." He said sternly. Gumball flinched and took a brief glance at him.

" What?" He inquired, as if he didn't even hear him.

" I asked what took you so long." Darwin repeated; a little more concerned then annoyed. Gumball sighed.

" Sorry. I didn't hear you. I can't really hear out of one ear right now. I tried to clean it out, so it's why I took so long." Gumball shrugged apathetically. And he turned around and continued walking away. With the sudden change of behavior, it gave Darwin a little bit of concern, but he didn't linger on too much on the subject. A horn blared, and their mother veered by the side walk. They jogged towards the car and Darwin entered into the back seat. The leather interior was always a disadvantage on any occasion; if it were hot outside, the leather would absorb all of the heat. If it were snowing, The leather wouldn't generate _any_ heat. Right now it was unbearably warm on his back, as Darwin strapped himself into the seat belt.

" How was school?" Nicole asked, keeping her eyes into the street.

" It was alright." Gumball indifferently answered for both of them. " Just the usual boring day." He added as an afterthought. Darwin got a sense of hope suddenly fall upon him.

" Mom?" Darwin began.

" Yes?"

" How did Anais become crazy?" Darwin repeated his question. Again, the same anxious silence had emanated from her, and her motility had seemed to stiffen.

"...I'm not exactly sure of the cause of events Darwin, but I know that she became crazy just like the others did; nobody really knows _why_, Sweetie. I can't really help you with you question." She said, peering out into her window, watching for any passing by cars before taking a right into the lane. Darwin's hope sank into disappointment.

"...When did she change? And why can't I remember it?" Darwin asked with a sigh.

" She seemed to change yesterday, dear. But I'm not sure why you can't remember." Nicole said, peaking at him in the rear view mirror, taking her eyes off the windshield for a second, then switching back to the road. None of this was helping Darwin. Nobody would be able to answer him, and it only made matters worse. Darwin leaned his head on the window and his head vibrated against it. He felt almost sorrowful for Anais.

" Honey, I know it's hard to accept that Anais is going to be vanquished, but there's really nothing we can do about it. It's...It's not our decision—"

" And why can't it be ours? She's part of our family."

" I know she is, Darwin." Nicole stopped in the middle of her sentence and sighed.

"...Why does she have to die for it?" Darwin asked depressed. He fought back the tears that watered his eyes. And with the inevitable silence, they didn't answer him. And the painful memories had replayed in his mind which only wrenched his heart. Anais was only 5 years old; and she wasn't even going to live the rest of her life. It truly was a cruel, twisted world they lived in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Note: It completely slipped my mind, but I forgot to mention that this story is going to be shorter than my other. Not too short, but it's not going to be as long. Please read this, because it's important...slightly.**

Darwin couldn't get any sleep within the night. His mind was too preoccupied by today's events, that slowly it eroded at his tranquility. A fragment of his memory was now gone, and now suddenly he heard about Anais which was going to die soon. From the horrible truth, Darwin couldn't idly stay still and try and dose into slumber. To digress his mind away from Anais, he nested himself outside in the backyard, lying on the grass. The moon shone only brightly enough that it created a vague light in the earth's presence. The cool, loose blades of grass had given him a sense of relaxation, along with the coolant wave of wind. Darwin had contemplated the sky incessantly, gazing at the differentiating stars that varied among shape and brightness. It was peaceful, but it wasn't enough to fully take away his attention from his acknowledgment of Anais. Darwin sighed slowly, exhaling deeply and slowly, and watched each star individually. He wondered how it was like in space; amid the void darkness and lifeless place of nothingness.

But still had the potential of being filled with beautiful cosmic sights, and adventures to the other planets. It was a marveling thought to his mind, but from observing a star, something caught his attention. He noticed an almost transparent...cross, as it almost seemed like, in one of the stars. Darwin took a deeper look within it. He noticed vague lines that lead to the other stars, but was only so had to decipher them. And light seemed to almost pulsate through them, as if a technical...grid. Darwin's heart stopped beating for a moment. He jumped to his feet and in a terrifying awe, he observed and found more lines, until he realized that the grid had covered the entire sky.

A horrid thought entered his mind; The sky was not real. It was created to appear real, but it was all technically built. There were screens up there that imitated the sky, changing color from night to day. It was only artificial and they all lived in a _shell; They had no freedom._

" No! no—it's not true!" Darwin shouted to himself, firmly placing his palms on his head. But what else could explain the lines in the sky? Surely he knew they were not shooting stars. They were too thin, and a shooting star didn't remain in the same place. Darwin was quickly filled with terror, and he ran inside and shut the door, as if to physically keep out the lies. But that was the point; the grid in the sky was not a lie.

" Darwin? What were you doing?" He heard a voice appear from behind. Darwin jumped from fright, and glanced behind him. Richard looked at him with a sort of concerned curiosity.

" I couldn't sleep." Darwin told only part of the truth.

"...Well. At least today is Friday. You don't have to go to school tomorrow; Normally I would have sent you off to bed." Richard said with a chuckle; amused by his own statement. " Well, goodnight. I only came down to see what that noise was." He said, walking back up the stairs.

" Goodnight." Darwin responded subconsciously. He thought about how he noticed that every time he had done something suspicious, someone was always there to notice him. It was a little suspicious, but it couldn't compete against the sight he had recently seen about the _sky_.

Darwin sat on the couch, and rested his head on the armrest. He didn't want to believe in what he saw; but it imprinted every detail into his memory. Darwin felt his muscles began to quiver; in disbelief and fear about what he just figured out. He closed his eyes; wanting to forget what just happened. It could've just been his imagination of what he saw. _It was just my mind; playing tricks on me. _Darwin thought to himself trying to relief his inconveniencing.

But he hated the dormant sub conscious talk in the back of his head that denied his optimism. The lines seemed to be too real for it just to be imagination. The only thing to solve this was to go back outside, and look back at the sky again. An act that made his spine chill, but he forced himself up and walked to the back door. He opened it slowly, emanating a less and quieter scrape of the sliding door and closed it just as quietly. He walked back into the grass and took a deep breath. Looking back up, he searched for the lines. And there they lay; pulsating light as if a vein with blood. The grid was still present, and now assured he knew that it wasn't his mind. But the utmost truth about the reality of this place, the entire neighborhood.

Probably even more than just that; the city. Maybe even the whole country. But the only person that seemed to notice it was Darwin. _Or_... His pessimistic mind began. _Were you the only person that __**didn't**__ notice it until now? The person who wasn't supposed to probably? _

• • •

Darwin literally stayed up all night; in the act of heavy cerebration, he remained outside, and didn't even vaguely notice the changing world around him. It was now dawn, and the sun began to show it's rays at the horizon, but it wasn't yet above it completely. Around the sun was a baby blue sheen in the sky that promised a hot day. And as the part that of the sky that was further away from it had faded into an orange, soon into a magenta to purple until as it touched the small moon on the other side, a dark blue that would steal away the coolness of the day.

The sound of the scraping metal of the sliding door startled him out of his mind. He turned back and saw Gumball, with an amused awe.

" You stayed out here? _All night?_ Dude, that's awesome!" He said smiling; seeming like he approved of his actions. Darwin got to his feet and seized his hand.

" Look up in the sky. What do you see?" Darwin asked, in another attempt to see if the grid was real.

"...Um..I see the sun...some clouds...the moon—"

" Look closer! What do you see at that little group of stars?" Darwin said sternly, pointing at the gathering of small lights.

"_Stars_?" Gumball answered jokingly. Darwin squeezed his grip; he certainly wasn't in the mood for his flippant behavior.

" Ow! Dude, let go of me—"

" Look! You don't see those lines? Right there!" Darwin said, ignoring Gumball's request. Knowing that he wouldn't restrain his fierce grip unless he did what Darwin commanded, Gumball looked back up in the sky and looked closely.

" I don't see anything but the stars, Darwin—"

" Your lying! I see the lines perfectly! I _know_ you can see them too!" Darwin exclaimed. Gumball shook his head austerely, not any more in his levity mood.

" No, Darwin. I don't know what your talking about." Gumball said, afterwards ripping his hand away from Darwin's grasp. He idly placed his hands in his black pockets and sighed.

" C'mon. Let's go inside." Gumball flicked his head in the direction to the door. Darwin stared at his face; knowing that Gumball was vaguely lying to him in his face. But Darwin followed him inside. He didn't want to get angry at him again if they began arguing.

Darwin sat by on the couch, watching Gumball play one of his favorite games which consist of a buff green rat and an awkward hot dog that fought each other inside a train. The game had no real story to it nor meaning. In fact, it was all the only characters playable and the only activity they did was fight. Meaningless and just stupid; Darwin was confused why Gumball loved to play it so much. He paused the game and glanced over at Darwin.

" You just going to sit there?" Gumball asked, placing the controller on the floor.

" I intended to." He answered apathetically.

" Well that's boring. Why don't play with me? It'll be fun." Gumball insisted, reaching for the other controller that was placed on the coffee table.

" I don't want to play." Gumball stopped and looked back at him.

" Why not?"

" I just don't." Darwin answered. After a few moments, Gumball sighed and continued playing the game. Within another hour, Darwin couldn't take any more of the stupidity. He stood up abruptly and glanced at Gumball.

" I'm going outside." Darwin declared. Gumball gave him an apathetic shrug.

" Okay. Can I come? This game is getting boring." He said, walking over to the software and pressed the On button. He stretched out his arms and released a relieved sigh when he stopped.

" Sure...If you want." Darwin said. He walked into his bedroom and changed out of his pajamas, changing into a navy blue and burgundy rugby shirt with a pair of black jeans.

" Where are you planning on going?" Gumball asked curiously from the hallway, while Darwin was changing inside the bedroom.

" Somewhere...other than here I suppose." Darwin said indifferently. He wasn't really sure where he was going and frankly he could care less. Though his careless attitude could lead him to get lost. The thought lightly concerned him and he finally thought of a place he knew he could go.

" I'll just go to the park." Darwin said, leaving the bedroom.

" The park? I haven't been there for a while." Gumball said thoughtfully. "What do you plan on doing there?" He asked afterwards.

"...Nothing really..." Darwin headed down the stairs and picked up the house key from the key holder that hung on the wall. He turned backwards to Gumball. " Hurry and get ready. I'll be waiting outside." Darwin twined the door knob and opened the way outside. He closed the door behind him and loitered in the yard. Though he never was a patient person, soon he began feeling that Gumball was taking too much time, even only 20 seconds have passed. After a couple of minutes, Gumball finally made an appearance out the door.

" Sorry that I took so long." Gumball said with a sigh, locking the door then slamming it shut.

" C'mon, we wasted as much time as it is." Darwin said impatiently, beginning to walk away. Gumball ran up to catch up with him.

" Hey! Wait up, will ya?" He shouted. He stopped by his side and slowed to the same pace Darwin was at. It was now morning, probably around 8:00 or so. Just in case their parents got fussy over the fact that they left the house without a notification to them, Darwin left a note on the table in illegible scribbles _Gumball and I are going to the park. We might be back in a few hours. We'll be fine. _

Darwin liked how the cold aura in the town was still in existence. The sun was on their backs, which would be burning their skin on a normal summer day but the cool and brisk air was impermeable. Once the park came into sight, it gave Darwin a sense of relief.

" Why did you want to come here again?" Gumball repeated his question.

" I just wanted to get away from the house...too many memories if you know what I mean." He said in a gloomy tone, later on sighing. Gumball nodded idly, understanding what he meant.

From old and nostalgic habits, they both walked through the arch that was the entry way of the park which also began the many paths that lead to different areas of the park. Darwin followed the circuitous path to the part that accommodated a gigantic gazebo which was the center of attraction. Around it was other platforms and fountains, ponds and aimlessly placed benches that varied from stone to wood. Darwin approached the gazebo and sat at the bench. The gazebo was positioned in a peculiar way that from looking out the front of it, you would see the playground that wasn't too far away but about hefty 25 feet away. It was convenient for protective parents to watch their kids from afar. Something he knew because it's what their mother did whenever they were young, when they always visited the park.

" I'm not trying to be a jerk, but we also have memories of Anais here too, you know." Gumball stated, sitting at the bench from the opposite of him. Darwin superseded his remark and concentrated on the view. Gumball sighed through his nostrils and glanced at the clearing, watching the play ground as well. After a good matter of silence, an hour felt like it passed by. Darwin was remembering how the swing was his favorite thing about the park; in fact he would spend most of his time on them unless his siblings wanted him to play with him. He smiled at the memory; bringing back a sense of reminiscence. Gumball cleared his throat suddenly and looked at the stone ground. In the corner of Darwin's eye, he saw him look up at his face.

" Darwin..." Gumball began. His voice caught his attention, and he glanced over at him. He seemed a little nervous; repeatedly bouncing his knee up and down from his lifted heel, which was something he didn't normally do. He ran his fingers in his hair and sighed. "...Just forget it...never mind." He said, looking back at the play ground. Darwin made a slight lift in one of his eyebrows; a little confused about what just happened.

But soon fell back into his daydreams, and thought about the past. A long amount of time must've past, because when Darwin finally caught himself in a daze, he noticed other people in the park. It seemed a little earlier than the afternoon, and they already spent enough time.

" Gumball...C'mon, let's go." Darwin said, nudging Gumball's knee. He flinched and looked at Darwin. The both sat up and stretched their legs, feeling especially tired and numb from all the time they sat there. Soon they were on their way, leaving the park. Though Darwin felt as if he was leaving a part of himself, a very complicated feeling to explain whether if it was nostalgia or the pain of the past. Nevertheless, He didn't want to linger on his thoughts for long. Soon the familiar lime green car pulled up, and Nicole rolled down the window.

" Get in." She said. Darwin entered into the passengers seat and brought his seat belt to his latch plate.

" So what were you two doing in the park?" Nicole asked curiously, reversing back into the street and then turning around veering to the right.

" Nothing much." Darwin sighed, glancing at his mother. He looked at her face but than noticed an obscure detail at the side of her neck. At first he thought of it as a protruding vein, but it was too projected and round to be one. It almost looked like a thin wire that traveled from her collar bone to her ear, which hid inside a few layers of her skin, but it had a vague color of black. But that wasn't what made it gross. The fact that it was alongside her common carotid artery. It disguised itself beside it, making the carotid artery to slightly jut out as well, causing a superfluous amount of detail of the blood pulsating through it. Within a certain distance you wouldn't be able to discern it at all for its smallness. But because of their closed tight car, he got a good glimpse at it. Darwin didn't know what to think of it; to be disgusted or shocked. But after looking back at the detail of it he had an inside shudder and looked the other way through his window. _What in the world was that_? Darwin thought to himself.

" What's wrong?" Nicole asked, seeing from the corner of her eye the peculiar behavior from her son.

" Nothing...I just felt a chill done my spine." Darwin lied.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

The rain showered upon Elmore that night; completely unexpected even by the weather forecasters on the news. Darwin always found himself thinking about the gross detail that he saw earlier on Nicole's neck, instead of actually paying attention to the television. _What in the world was it?_ All the way from her clavicle to the back of her ear; it was almost unnerving to think about.

" You okay?" Gumball asked, sitting beside him all the while eating out a bag of chips. For a moment, Darwin only heard his voice subconsciously until he recognized he was being talked to. He glanced over at him; completely forgetting what he had just said.

" What?" Gumball rolled the bag until it was sealed and placed it on the table beside him.

" I asked if you were okay." He repeated with a smile; wiping his hands together to remove the leftover crumbs. Darwin nodded slowly.

" Right...yeah..." He sighed, taking his eyes to the TV. "...I"m fine." For once genuinely watching what they were showing on the weather channel, Darwin answered in a calm voice.

" You've been very..._thoughtful_ for the past few days...It's not really like you to be thinking so much. You usually don't think at all." Gumball said; chuckling at his own joke. He nudged him with his elbow playfully. " Want some chips? Their cool ranch Doritos." Gumball offered, swiping the bag off the table. He opened it and leaned the bag towards him. Darwin looked at the plastic bag and then at him. He was about to kindly deny his offer, but looking at the chips; he remembered how they were his favorite and how much he liked the taste. Darwin's mouth watered, and they always were unfailingly appetizing, even from the looks. Darwin returned the smile and politely took a few from the bag.

" Thanks..." He said, crunching on one of the selected triangles.

" Your welcome." Gumball said, afterwards deciding to munch on them himself. " So...what is bothering you so much anyway that you have to think about it all the time? Well...other than the fact of Anais...but...is there like–anything else?" He carried on with the subject.

"...Sort of...I guess." Darwin answered only half aware of what he said until now, stiffening his back. He wanted to keep the fact of the sort of _wire_ in Nicole's neck a secret. Now that he had addressed partially about it, Darwin felt nervous about what he would need to come up with.

"...Really?...well what is it?" Gumball asked.

"...the weather." Darwin said quickly, soon wanting to face palm himself for saying something so ridiculous.

"..._the weather_? You're worried about it _raining_?" Gumball asked dubiously; quirking his eyebrow. Darwin shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"..._._No...I'm just worried that this storm might flood." Darwin said with an inside sigh of relief. It was smart of him to come up with it, but it still seemed a little irrational.

" Oh...well...okay then." Gumball shrugged apathetically. Darwin looked at him, for a reason he didn't have. But soon he deeply regretted it. Because he saw the same, obscure but disturbing detail of a thin wire connecting to the clavicle, then ascending up the side of his neck to his ear, along the beating artery. Darwin almost became horrified._ Why does he have it too?! What the hell is it anyway? _he thought to himself. He tried to stay calm so his actions would betray him.

" Gumball! Put the bag up, we're about to have dinner!" Nicole commanded " You weren't even supposed to open it!" She added in a quick shrewish shriek. Gumball bit his lower lip and chuckled slightly, knowing he was exposed.

" Whoops." He whispered, rolling the back up again. Gumball trotted to the pantry and placed it on the high shelf.

" Start asking to open things! Don't just start eating out of them—they're not just for you." Nicole said, keeping her eyes on her cooking.

" Yes, ma'am." Gumball said in a compliant tone. Though she sighed with aggravation.

" Now you're not going to be hungry. Dinner's already ready." She said, scratching her scalp. Gumball took a curious look at the food.

" Burritos? or...enchiladas?" He asked a little puzzled.

" Nope. Tamales with nachos, plus with all the toppings you like." Nicole said in a blissful tone as if she worked in the restaurant business. There was a bountiful amount of tamales on a plate, along with three other bowls of lettuce, diced tomatoes and onions, a few jars of salsa and jalapeño, a steaming pot of black bean mole, and a large bowl of tortilla chips; all set up on the kitchen counters. Gumball sighed.

" Man...I wish I didn't eat anything." He said, staring at the delicious food.

" Well, that's your fault. C'mon! Dinner's ready!" Nicole shouted to notify the rest of the family. Darwin couldn't help but feel his stomach twist from distaste. That same vein like thing that was confusingly vague, but yet was able to be spotted if looked at at a certain distance; Gumball had it too. The same small patch of veins connected to the artery, and the repulsive throbbing detail and the fact that it was a part of them made him want to retch. It was as if a poisonous insect bit them on their neck, revealing their veins in response of the injection, as to leaving one vein black.

" Darwin? You gonna eat?" Nicole called from the kitchen. Darwin swallowed hard, and closed his eyes.

" No...I don't...I'm not hungry." He stammered, though immediately retreated into his bedroom. He wanted to get his mind away from it, but the image only left an imprint on his memory.

• • •

Darwin, in a very weird way even to him, wished that they would have school today. But it was a Sunday, and going to school would benefit him because it would help him take his mind off of the current events; both about Anais, which he heard about recent news about her vanquishing, which took place two days ago. Darwin was astonished once he had heard about it; why he wasn't informed earlier was beyond him. The way he figured it out was from his curiosity from the local newspaper. And the other thing was also about the wire, the _'poison bite' _Which Darwin decided to surname the veins, even as ridiculous as it sounds. In another attempt to distract himself, Darwin left the house early in the morning when it was around 7:50, to go back to the park. He had reluctance whether he should leave another note; partially because he didn't want his parent's to worry but also because he didn't want to see their poison bites. But in an act of what was best for them, he left them a note on the table. Though he knew he would be accompanied soon by Gumball whenever the time he woke up at.

Darwin sat at the same bench in the gazebo and watched the play ground again. It was much earlier than yesterday, about an hour and a half. Which made everything have a tint of blue. Though it wasn't as cold as it was yesterday morning; in fact it was even a little humid. After the rain, it left a very wet environment that it even seemed to be in the air, along with the fresh, earthy aroma. Which also, like with every material and texture left the stone a little damp, but it wouldn't be wet enough for it show up on his clothes. Watching the park made him feel as if he wasn't doing...enough as it almost seemed. Darwin felt as if he should visit the entire park for once. He had the motive, and it didn't seem so bad to do it. And by that, he stood from his seat and first visited the fountains. The water wasn't on yet, so the fountains weren't springing to life. But nonetheless, he liked the structural detail of them. Most of them were statues, differing from a woman carrying a bowl of water and pouring out, from just a typical type. He would've stayed longer, but he felt that he should move on.

Next he visited the barbecue areas, where there were a variety of different grills and picnic areas, including another gazebo. And last, he went int the play ground. The familiar shift of rocks under his feet brought back memories of when he would always aimlessly run around, chasing after his siblings whenever they played hide-n-seek or tag. He stroked the steel armed swings; still just as smooth and clean as it was whenever he touched it. The swings had looked a lot smaller now than he had remembered, most likely because of his age. For old time's sake, he sat on one of the black rubber seat. Wrapping his hands on the chains that supported the swing, he pushed his legs back and forth, until when he could use his weight to guide his swings. He had the same feeling of exhilaration whenever he flung high in the air, then came rushing down; it even incited a smile on his face. They were just as fun as the were, long ago.

And when the swing came rushing forward, he released his hands and jumped out, flying in the air for brief moments before crashing on his knees to the ground. Darwin began laughing, almost in excitement from the rush. He stood up from his knees and dusted off the powder and dirt from the rocks. He'd gotten a few scrapes along the way from the landing, but nothing like little hydrogen peroxide wouldn't do the trick. He sighed passionately, reminiscing about the memories. He began walking back to the entrance, feeling in a better mood than he was before. But the exact moment when he had seen Gumball walking inside the entrance had taken away his moments of happiness, and immediately he remembered the detailed image of his poison bite. But one thing that caught his attention was his extreme anxiety; when he saw him he began running. And as he got closer, Gumball abruptly seized his shoulders.

" Darwin, Listen to me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I don't why but I was being an idiot!" Gumball snapped. Darwin was heavily puzzled.

" Wait, what?"

" Darwin, you were right. You were right all along. I lied—about seeing the grid. I did see it." Gumball said, trying to catch his breath. Darwin's heart skipped a beat.

"...You saw it?"

" Yes! But that's not important right now! I need you to remember what Anais said to you! You absolutely need to!" Gumball was trembling all over; something was scaring him, and it made Darwin nervous. But a screeching sound of a a high pitch emanated from Gumball, which he started to yell, clamping his palms against his head, covering his ears.

" Gumball! What's wrong!?" Darwin shouted in his aid, but he had no idea on how to help him. Gumball, in a gross and sudden act, dug in his ear and pulled out an ear piece, which the sound seemed to elaborate. Without a moment later, he cast it far away from him, throwing it with all his might. Darwin watched it slowly disappear in the distance.

"...What just happened?" Darwin asked confused.

" Darwin! Listen to me! You need to remember what Anais said, right now!" Gumball yelled, as if he was commanding him.

" I-I-I told you Gumball. I can't remember—"

" Dang it, Darwin! You _need_ to! Don't you remember when Anais called you? Or-Or when she asked you to go to the school courtyard with her?"

" No! Gumball, none of that sounds familiar." Darwin said shaking his head. Gumball ran his fingers through his hair, with a struggle to keep himself calm. He gasped and then his eyes fixated on Darwin's face.

" You remember when you had the head ache, right? And-and you went to the nurse, don't you?" Gumball said with a spur of hope.

" Yes I remember that, but—"

" Yes!" Gumball shouted in accomplishment. But soon he was back on topic. " And you also remember the medicine she gave you? The two pills that was supposed to be ibuprofen?" Gumball asked, a smile crept up his face from hope.

"...Yes...I do." Darwin faintly recalled the event.

" That wasn't ibuprofen, Darwin! It was a new drug they created so it could erase a certain part of your memory that recently happened! She gave you those pills!" Gumball shouted, though Darwin stood petrified after hearing the words 'erase part of you memory'. _Why would they...create such a __thing? _Darwin thought to himself.

"...Is that why I can't remember Anais!?" Darwin shouted from anger.

" Yes! That's why, Darwin! They wanted to keep the truth away from you! Because Anais was going to tell you that—" Gumball was interrupted by the loud sounds of sirens; which had the distinct reverberation of being extremely close. Gumball immediately glanced behind him and they both saw the flashing lights and the sound of car tires screeching on the road. Gumball looked back at his face; and full of fear his eyes were dilated.

" Darwin, we need to go, NOW!" Gumball yelled at the top of his lungs, and without another moment to stay, he began running. Darwin, paralyzed from the current events felt as if his legs couldn't move. His muscles felt stiff and hard as stone And the scene of the police officers, dressed in white uniforms charging at them with firearms had risen terror in his heart. " Darwin! What are you doing?! We need to go!"Gumball immediately grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back, forcing him to start running alongside him. Darwin in ultimate confusion, ran beside his brother in a heart wrenching anxiety and horror, but the sub conscious instinct of his fear controlling his mind, telling him that he must flee made him start moving. He couldn't help but get the thoughts in his head from the rush: _What the hell is going on? Why did they want to keep the truth away from me? But most important...Why me? Why am__** I**__ so important to __**them**__?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**I'm going to have to say that this chapter is a little...disturbing. It has some nasty things so I suggest that you read carefully...I guess I could say. **

The blaring sirens and the sound of his labored breathing was all he heard; they droned out the other sounds as Darwin was sprinting away, trying his absolute best to outrun the police. Even if with each beat of his heart had felt as if a throb throughout his body; even if his breathing rasped against his throat, his and Gumball's escape was more important. They both ran across the clearing of the whole park, about to be close to the other side, when Gumball seemed to start shouting out.

" Emily! Now!" Darwin noticed the unfamiliar name and looked at him.

" Who are you calling?!" He yelled. But as they approached the road, instead of Gumball heading straight down the street, he made his way across to the other side walk and indifferently came up to a black Chevrolet cruze car and opened the driver's seat and randomely hopped inside. Darwin stopped, in disbelief what he just saw; Gumball hijacking a random car.

" Gumball! What in the world—"

" Get in! I know what I'm doing!" Darwin was about to argue, but as soon as he heard the gun fires, he ducked and ran towards the other side of the car. Opening the door, seeing that the car had a leather interior, he sat down as well and slammed the door shut. Without giving the time for Darwin to put on his seat belt, Gumball, who equivocally didn't have any keys to this car, was able to swerve right into the street in a speeding velocity, and race away from the police. Darwin was immediately flattened against his seat, and he quickly hooked his seat belt. Gumball drove the car with a sort of professionalism that left Darwin speechless.

" You know how to drive?!" Darwin said scared. Before his question could be answered, Gumball made a jolting swerve to the left and it made Darwin's pretensioner lock into place, keeping him firm in his seat while Gumball had driven erratically. Once he was driving straight again, Darwin was able to catch his breath.

" Yes! I know how to drive!" Gumball answered, looking into the rear view mirror once he heard the police sirens behind them.

" How?" Darwin felt as if he was hyperventilating. But with a distinct caught of his eye, Darwin looked out the windshield and noticed that where Gumball was headed was out of town. He remembered the road that was named _inaccessible_, because no one was allowed to enter but the federal government and law enforcements. This raised Darwin's suspicion and fear.

" Where are you going? You now this street is—"

" I know! I know!" Gumball shouted in response. And even more concerning that he knew where he was going made it even more scarier.

" Why are you going down this street!" Darwin shouted, seeing the upcoming tunnels, which intimidated him. He was never fond of breaking laws, especially the major ones that were expected to be abode by everyone. Entering into that certain tunnel could possibly be a crime punishable of death, _vanquished,_ because no commoner or resident of Elmore was allowed to enter into it. Not even the police, but the leader of the totalitarian government was allowed him and him only; unless he granted access for any important secretaries or dictators and such to leave or enter the city.

" Because! I'll tell you when we get out!" Gumball shouted with determination. Darwin swallowed hard from his response. And with his cockiness, Gumball had even increased his weight on the gas pedal, speeding even faster than before.

" Gumball! Slow down!" Darwin shouted, seeing that they would crash if they didn't.

" Not yet!" He shouted in response. Darwin glanced behind him in a scared curiosity, and unsurprisingly noticed that the police were starting gain up on speed.

" They're speeding on us, Gumball!"

" I know! Just be quiet for a sec!" Darwin held his breath, and as soon as they entered into the tunnels, and at the moment when the lighting had promptly changed, Darwin closed his eyes. He heard tires screeching behind him, and he still heard the car engine running, but he was too afraid to open his eyes. Eventually, he began to hear the car decelerating from speed, and then did he slowly open his eyelids. It was dark, but there was always those occasional lights on the walls of the tunnels that maintained a path.

"...Gumball...We just broke the biggest law...ever." Darwin said indistinctly in thought. Gumball scoffed idly; he took the situation very lightly.

" I know..."

• • •

Out of the city, gumball drove an extra mile until he stopped by a forest. It obviously wasn't familiar to Darwin. It gave him a sort of tingle that he shouldn't be he, but at the same time, he somewhat enjoyed the sense. Now walking through the woods, Gumball said he had to show him something, which Darwin had no idea, but he followed eagerly behind him, hoping if it was a part of the beautiful nature around them. Once they had appeared into a round clearing of trees, a spot where none grew, they stopped. A curious little space, only about 15 feet wide in diameter, Gumball approached the middle and began burrowing with his hands.

" What are you doing?" Darwin asked. Though Gumball had already pulled out a thin box as his answer.

" Here." Gumball said apathetically, handing him the box. Darwin curiously felt the light weight, but it had the density that it contained something inside. He opened it and with concern, it held a gleaming knife.

" Why are you giving me this?" Darwin asked, looking at Gumball. Though he sighed nervously, and put his hands in his pockets.

" Remember I shouted out that name? Emily?" Gumball asked, scratching his scalp. Darwin nodded, confused on how that name had to do with the knife.

" Yeah...There's something I need to tell you...Darwin." Gumball looked down at the ground, it was clear he didn't want to state it.

" What is it?"

"...We're not actually brothers...in fact...we're not blood related." Gumball tightened his hands in fists. "...Same with Anais and Mom and Dad...The reason why Anais was trying to tell you the truth, and the reason why the police was trying to keep it away from you, is because..." He stopped shortly, taking a deep breath. "...You were born into the TV life; your whole life you were recorded for everyone else entertainment. You have your own TV show, where you are the main character—"

" Gumball...do you expect me to believe that?" Darwin scoffed. Gumball looked at his face with , he looked almost angry.

" Why do you think that Anais had asked you what was in the TV screen? Huh?"

" I don't remember that—"

" TRY TO!" Gumball shouted. Darwin had the intense urge to argue back, but he held his peace. He thought deeply about what Gumball said. And then he began to catch glimpses of Anais, and looking at the screen. He vaguely remembered the little light in the TV, and when she called him.

"...I...remember a little." Darwin said, pensive.

" There...that little thing in the TV was a hidden camera, Darwin. And I know for a fact you've noticed this." Gumball said, revealing part of his neck, which Darwin remembered their poison bites. He immediately turned away.

" Ugh! Stop!"

" This inside me—inside all of us but you— were wires, Darwin." Gumball said, hiding his neck with his shirt. " They were used so that the government could whisper into our ears and tell us what to do. That camera was used to spy on you, not only that one, but millions of others as well.." Gumball said solemnly. Darwin glanced at his face, he didn't want to believe it, but all along from his self conscious he already knew. He figured out the hints and clues, but he was too stubborn to realize what was real.

"...I was watched?" Darwin asked weakly.

" Your entire life...We were all just actors for the production of your TV show, Darwin. This whole universe was created so that you can be famous...And that's what I mean that we're not related. I was just an actor—_everyone,_ was just an actor. Emily was my real sister, Not Anais. Do you want to know the name of you famous TV show?" Gumball asked, though he was rather heedless about it. "It was called—"

" Just stop!" Darwin shouted. It was too much to absorb in all the information; even though he knew it himself long before, for it to be actually be heard of was saddening. " I don't want to know..." Darwin said weakly. "...I just...I want to be alone." Darwin said, backing away slowly. He dropped the box along with the knife and turned away. To know that none of the people he ever thought he was family actually weren't was too...surrealistic. It was understandable how they weren't, but he _wanted_ them to be his family, his one true family. But they weren't...And it was what made him sorrowful.

• • •

Darwin sat by himself inside the car, while Gumball had idly waited outside for whatever he was waiting for. He needed to take a minute off from the events and think about what was going on. What Gumball had said was absolutely mind-blowing; he was still skeptical about it. But he knew being incredulous was also being irrational. He knew it was true, but part of him still tried to deny it.

" Darwin, I need to talk to you." Gumball said. It was indistinct though the glass. Darwin sighed and opened the door, and walked out of the car.

"...What?" Soon Gumball tossed the box with the knife in it at his hands. Darwin looked down at it for a brief moment then back at him.

" What do you want me to do with it?"

"...I need your help." Gumball sighed. Darwin's eyebrows furrowed.

" With what?" He asked concerned, mostly because it included the knife. Gumball revealed his poison bite and Darwin looked away.

" I need you to remove this wire." Gumball said idly. But Darwin stiffened. He looked at his face, deeply hoping he was joking.

" You're kidding right? Gumball, I am not about to slit your throat—"

" This has a tracking device, Darwin. They know where we are at the current moment. And your not going to cut my throat, your going to cut the side of my neck." Gumball said, as if that was any better.

" What?! Gumball! That wire is next to the major artery of your body! And if I accidentally cut it, you're going to die!" Darwin shouted.

" And if you don't do anything, they're going to find us and then we'll both die!" Gumball shouted back. Darwin shook his head, and sneered.

" No. Gumball...that's my answer." Darwin said, putting his hands up in mock surrender, and he dropped the box on the ground. Gumball's eyes flashed with anger, and in a brief action, he picked up the box and shoved it into his stomach.

" Darwin! Listen to me! We don't have time for this! I'm doing this for you because I don't want you to live this life anymore! And in order for me to help is that you take this wire _out_ of me!" Gumball shouted in his face. His eyes were glaring at him until he sighed with exasperation. Darwin knew that he had to, but he would of never thought of in his life to hurt Gumball. He felt a sense of complete hopelessness descend upon him.

" I don't want to hurt you..." Darwin said weakly. Gumball glanced at him and shook his head. Still aggravated, but in an attempt to comfort him, Gumball gave him a brief hug.

" There isn't any other choice. I know that finding out that we're not brothers is hard to deal with, but I need you to help me with this. This is the only way." Gumball said, placing the box in between them. Darwin slowly looked down at the box, and gently took it from his hands. With the light weight, he could still feel the density of the knife inside, which sent chills up his spine. Darwin was never good with blood; he was extremely queasy. Seeing the sight of blood had made him sick to his stomach, even if it wasn't much life a large scrape.

Opening the box, the knife began glimmering and revealed the crisp sharpness at the ridge of the knife, which intimidated him even more. Darwin took it into his hands, tightening his fingers around the supple leather that covered the handle. Gumball took a deep breath though his nostrils and pulled down the collar of his shirt, revealing more of his neck. Darwin's mind flooded with terrible and horrific thoughts from his pessimistic sub-conscious, only unnerving him even more. Shaking, he slowly drew the knife towards the poison bite. Darwin began holding his breath, once he felt he pressed the tip on his neck. Slowly, he drew it to the right, and Gumball took in a sharp inhale of breath through his teeth.

" Faster, Darwin. It hurts more when you cut slowly." Gumball managed to say through his pain. Soon, it began to draw blood, and it spilled down his neck. Darwin took a cautionary glance at the carotid artery, making sure that it wasn't the one bleeding. He had the strongest urge to vomit and empty out his stomach, but he held it down in his throat. Darwin retreated the knife and he turned away and began coughing and retching. Gumball sighed and felt his neck, tapping at the incise.

" I don't think you slit it deep enough... You also need to cut the wire in half...or else we can't pull it out. " Gumball remarked, feeling only his blood and fur. Darwin regained his composure and swallowed a lump in his throat.

" I'm trying." He took a deep breath. Soon, Darwin brought the knife back up and tried again. This time, in his best effort trying not to hurt Gumball any more than he possibly could; but he put more pressure into his grip. Gumball groaned in pain, but he stayed still. Darwin began to go over the open cut with more force, and having to dig deeper to cut the wire as well. He started in a back and forth motion, trying to saw at the wire, but hearing Gumball exclaim in pain always made him stop. But he always told to him to press on, and continue. The only reassuring thought was that Darwin knew he wasn't damaging his artery, so it was the only thing that kept him going. But with more and more cutting, more blood spilled out, and with one jolt of his arm from a sudden exertion of his fear, he lightly stabbed a small hole through a branch of the artery. Darwin gasped and held his mouth.

" Oh Shit! Gumball! I accidentally stabbed one of your artery branches! Dammit, I didn't mean to! I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry Gumball!" Darwin yelled, cursing from his fear and his anger at himself. Gumball slowly grabbed holed of his shoulders with a firm grip and looked him in the eye.

" Keep going...I'm gonna live...Keep going until I have this _out_ of me." Gumball said with a sneer, pointing at the wire which remained in his skin. Darwin wanted urgently to quit, but he knew that if he did, Gumball was going to do it himself, which would only be worst. Darwin swallowed and lifted the knife again, resumed back into cutting the wire.

Once he finished, Darwin dropped the knife and back away, knowing that he was genuinely going to get sick. Hearing Darwin in the nearby distance retching and gagging, Gumball knew it was his turn to try and remove it out of his neck.

So Gumball flexed his fingers and triggered out his claws; knowing that he would need them to help pick out the wire. He began to pry it out, feeling for the rubber. Soon he had a good grip and he began pulling. The sick feeling of the wire slithering out his skin had sent goosebumps everywhere in his body; he could feel it snake down the back of his ear and the slight irritation of it exiting out of his neck. Seeing it slimy in blood disgusted him and he tossed it idly on the ground. Then he pried for the other half, soon gathering the end and pulling out of his collar bone. With the same detestable writhe of it pulling along the inside of his skin sent more chills in his body.

And then he had soon pulled it out completely, he tossed it with the same indifference on the ground. Gumball felt weak and tired; knowing that from the blood he lost. In fact, he could feel it stain the front left side of his neck. The accidental tiny stab had did so much, and was still traveling down his collar bone. Urgently but dizzily, he walked towards the car and opened the passenger's seat door, and sat himself inside the car. He looked within the glove compartment and pulled out the gauze that Emily and him had prepared for him a while ago. The blood that stained his fingers had also defiled the white, pure and gently fabric as he held it in his hands. With the sudden change in his conscious, Gumball was alarmingly tired. Fortunately, Darwin came back and walked up to the car, seeing Gumball in his dire state of aid. Soon Gumball blacked out, and he couldn't remember anything that happened.

Waking up in the back seats of the car, Gumball had a headache. It was close to night; around the time of dusk. He felt his neck, stroking the tight layers of gauze which almost felt like they were suffocating him. As he tried to lift his head up, using his neck muscles sent a striking pain in the left area of his neck and he groaned. He set his head down gently and sighed.

" You're finally awake." Darwin said hopefully. "I managed to stop the bleeding...As long as you don't exert yourself, you'll be fine." Darwin said with a small smile of accomplishment. Gumball noticed an uncomfortable feeling of being in a leather jacket shirtless.

" What happened to my shirt?"

" It was covered with blood. I washed it in a nearby river—I had to dry it by hanging it up in the wind, letting both the sun and wind take care of the job." He said, pointing outside. "It might be done, but some parts still might be damp, even after about...what,11 hours?" Darwin estimated. Gumball's eyes furrowed.

"_11 hours_?"

" yeah...When I went to the park, it was earlier than it was yesterday, so around 6:30. It took about two hours to get here, so it was around 8:30 when we started removing your wire. Than you passed out for a long amount of time. It is now currently 7:00 o clock at night...well dusk." Darwin said with a smile. Whenever he talked too much, Gumball knew he was happy. He was probably happy for Gumball being alive after the whole _operation_ type thing.

" So...what now?" Darwin asked curiously.

"...Now we go..." Gumball said, lifting himself up despite the pain.

" Where?"

" Away from here...Lemme get to the driver's seat." Gumball opened the door and let himself out. He entered into the driver's seat and having to hot wire it, he turned it on.

"...So when did you learn how to drive?" Darwin couldn't help but ask.

" My sister and I, Emily, thought about this all in the beginning as I was going to become an actor for this thing. So we planned it all out, how I would bust you out, and all that jazz. So it required that I have to learn how to drive, learn the roads and streets, and yeah..." Gumball said, lightly pressing on the gas pedal. They began driving once more, and Darwin had the reassuring thought that they were going to make it out of here.

" So how do you talk to her?" Darwin asked with a disappointed sigh. He didn't exactly like the thought of Gumball not being his brother, and how he had a real sister.

"...I have another ear plug, this one _not_ surgically lodged into my ear. But I can ask for help whenever I need it." Gumball said, keeping his eye on the road.

"...So...where are we going?" Darwin repeated his question.

" The Gates."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

" The Gates?!" Darwin snapped out from shock. Gumball's eyebrows furrowed.

" You don't have to scream; and yes, we're going there." Gumball confirmed. Darwin kept his eyes on his face, hoping he wasn't insane.

" Gumball, are you crazy? That's the most insanity I have ever heard you speak before! How are even supposed to get there—what if we get caught?"

" We won't. You saw how they wouldn't even _cross_ the tunnel back there, what makes you think they'll go through the tunnel and go to the Gates? They're not going to follow us." Gumball said with confidence which only raised Darwin's anxiety.

" You don't know that, Gumball! My goodness, did your intelligence_ bleed_ out as well?" Darwin said morbidly sarcastic.

" Hey...I'm going to do _whatever_ it takes...to get you out of here. And that's that."

" Would you kill someone?"

" Depends." Gumball replied quickly, as If he had been asked the question before. And it left Darwin in a blank, limpid stupor.

"...Mom or Dad." Darwin suggested, hoping it wouldn't be the answer he thought it would be.

"...Not them...nor Anais, or anyone else I know..." Gumball said, which only half relieved Darwin. He sighed and started to massage his temples.

" You know the world doesn't revolve around me, right?" Darwin asked.

"...In this case, Darwin..." Gumball said, taking a glance in the rear view mirror, in case if there was any one behind him.

"...It does."

• • •

Emily watched them with a sort of anxious endorsement; cheering them on in her head in sequence of worrying for their health. She was in the master room, which was called because it monitored everything about the entire city; when it turned day to night, whenever it rained or snow, everything, even inside the facility where all of the employers were. She watched them different screens, mostly because of the different cameras set up everywhere. But she kept herself locked up to keep the others out. She knew what she was doing was right, but in the eyes of the others, They thought she was destroying the business; the TV show. But Emily could care _less _about the production of it. Taking a child and stealing his life away to be secluded inside this shell was inhumane in every conceivable way possible. Because it's for entertainment, for this reason and that reason only, it was _wrong_. Darwin deserved a real life, where he could choose his own actions, whether Gordon wanted it or not.

" Emily! Open this door now!" Gordon yelled from the hallway. She heard a storm of foot steps; knowing there were many others with him. Gordon was a black wolf, and he was the one who created this artificial universe. She ignored his insolence and turned the volume up for her head phones, to listen to what Gumball and Darwin were talking about. "Emily, unlock this door or so help me —" He stopped short in his sentence, unable to think fast enough of what punishment he would do.

" I have control over this whole facility, Gordon. I can open the doors, close, lock and unlock every single one of them from a touch of a button. What can you do against that?" Emily asked, muffling the microphone speaker so her brother Gumball wouldn't receive it.

" I'll break it down, you measly rat!" He retorted an insult, which only made him appear immature.

" _You're _going to break down Titanium metal that is at least 6 inches thick?...Yeah, have _fun_ with that." Emily retaliated with sarcasm. She repositioned her head phones and began watching her g brother again. He was now gradually approaching plan D, which was to escape from the city. But it would prove to be difficult, because she knew that eventually that Gordon would find a way to get inside the computer lab, and take control over the police again to chase after them. So she knew that she would have to delay as much time as possible.

Emily sighed and uncovered the microphone.

" You alright Gumball?" She asked, scratching her head.

" I'm fine...as long as I don't use my neck muscles, I'll be fine." Gumball replied. Over the other side, Emily could hear Darwin's voice; _Who are you talking to?_ Gumball replied. " My sister." Emily listened for a while longer, and then she heard him speak again. _Tell her I said hi, and thank you for helping me_. Emily saw him smile blissfully. Emily couldn't help but smile, thinking it was a little adorable how he liked her when he barely even knew her. Gumball shook his head and scoffed.

" You got the Emily?" Gumball asked. She tapped a button, and she transmitted her voice to the radio of the car.

" Yep..." Emily said, surprising them both. " And don't worry Darwin, Gumball and I both will make sure you get out of here." She added as an afterthought. It made Darwin blush somewhat, but he nodded his head.

" Okay...thanks again." He said with a quirky smile.

" Your welcome."

• • •

After the longest drive, Gumball stopped and it was almost close to dusk. He pulled the car up by the side of the road and killed the engine. After wards he sighed, slowly resting his head against the head rest.

" I'm tired. How about we have something to eat and we get some rest? We've been driving all day, and this car is a little low on gas." Gumball said, closing his eyes. Darwin was on the verge of falling asleep as well.

" Well what did you want to eat?" Darwin asked sub consciously.

"...Whatever we have." Gumball stayed in his position, but picked up the satchel with a very lazy motion and he dropped it carelessly on his lap. He fished around inside the satchel and then received" Do you want an apple?" He asked indifferently.

" It doesn't matter." Darwin said with a tired sigh. He felt the sudden drop of the weight on his stomach which startled him, sending a chill of goosebumps. Hearing Gumball sink his teeth inside the fruit and crunch a piece of made Darwin stomach growl from an increased hunger. Darwin grabbed the apple from his lap and began eating away at it as well; not a very satiable dinner. From the reminiscence of the bountiful Mexican food Darwin neglected to eat which made his mouth water. But he couldn't complain and so he ate away at the only food providable. Soon from his drowsiness, he had fallen asleep with the core of an apple on his chest, and Gumball in the back, having to sleep completely still so he wanted to lay done instead of sit straight in the driver's seat.

In the morning, Which was almost by instinct, Darwin would always wake himself up. Mostly because of the alarm clock, he was used to getting up at around 7:00 or 6:00. He stretched his arms, restoring the energy into them and sighed. He threw away the apple that he spotted on himself, remembering partially from last night that he had been eating an apple. Darwin got out of the car and stretched his legs, trying to renew the blood flow to his legs, which were heavily numb. The sun began to creep up the horizon, and it revealed more of the skies grid. Darwin didn't feel scared by the grid, not anymore, but he thought that they must've of put a lot of work into it to completely imitate the sky so distinctly that he didn't notice the lines until a few days ago. _I guess if you really do put your mind to it, you can do anything._ Darwin thought to himself.

He entered back into the car and began calling Gumball's name. He knew not to poke him or nudge him because it would move his neck around too much.

" Gumball...Wake up, it's the morning..." Darwin said, watching his ear twitch from his slumbering response. " Gumball...Gumball!" He began to raise his voice. " GUMBALL!" He finally decided to scream, which startled Gumball awake. He groaned and lifted his head slowly.

" What?"

"C'mon...we need to get going don't we?" Darwin said. Gumball rubbed his forehead, and blinked slowly.

" Yeah, whatever..." Gumball said indifferently. Though he paused and his face changed from a bored look to more of a bored surprised. "...We barely have any gas, do we?" He asked annoyed, getting out from the back seat to the front.

"...Yeah, I guess so." Darwin shrugged. Gumball sighed and turned on the car.

"...Well, we'll just see how long this will go until it stops..." Gumball said, with an almost an eagerness and curiosity which Darwin groaned at.

" probably not far _at_ all." He for once spoke out his pessimistic thoughts.

" Well...who knows." Gumball said with a shrug, soon slowly veering into the street once more.

**I'm sorry that this chapter is relatively short, but that will make up for the next chapter, which I'll try to make the longest. So I hope you enjoyed the story so far! And thanks for support!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

**I am very forgetful at things like this. So I also forgot to mention that this takes place in the future, Just to let you know... **

Driving inside the car, when it was low on fuel always left Darwin a little on edge. There was always that slight fear of it suddenly stopping, and he knew it was bound to happen. But to lighten his mind from the subject, he watched outside his window, trying to lose himself in the beauty of the scene. They were long gone away from the forest now; where there wasn't even a straight path to follow. But they were back on the road, following on which was in the hills, also placed by a lake, which was a great scenery to look at. But still, the road always hung a feeling of paranoia; They could be caught by eyes afar, or the cameras, which he knew Emily monitored, but could still be wired so that others could be secretly watching themselves, so they can plan ahead. It gave Darwin chills inside his skin.

" Everything seems good so far." Gumball said to start conversation. " A few more miles and we're at the Gates!" He excitedly added. " Then we'll be able to bust you out of here like no tomorrow!" It was no doubt that Gumball cared for him, how much emotion he expressed to help him. Darwin nodded nervously. " Aw c'mon, dude. Why do you have to be so nervous all the time?" He said with a sigh.

" Gumball...I just figured out that I was, and still _am_...being watched 24/7...I'm going to be pretty nervous." Darwin said with a matter of fact tone. Gumball nodded.

" Fair enough...but c'mon, don't you like the thought of being _free_ from all that? I mean, it's not too long until we reach the Gates and then we'll both be _outta_ here!" Gumball smiled at the pleasing thought. Though as delightful as it sounded, it seemed to be almost less tangible the more Gumball put his hopes up in it.

" We should still be careful though; anything could happen." Darwin said, glancing at Gumball.

" I know that...but let's just be optimistic here." He said in reply. " And besides, if something happens, then we'll just keep fighting." Gumball said clearing his throat. Darwin's eyebrows furrowed.

" _Fighting?_"

" Yeah...fighting for what's right. And if by any case, which is very _unlikely_, we fail or something, then we keep fighting. No matter what." He said in an austere voice. The sentence was a little thought provoking; as Darwin had daydreamed about what might happen. Though he got an amusing thought and smiled.

" We go down _swingin' _?" Darwin said, looking at Gumballs face for his reaction. He burst out into a laughter, knowing that Darwin made an allusion to Supernatural.

" Yeah..." He sniffled. " Something like that."

After a while of worrying, Darwin began to feel drowsy, even from his night's rest. It was always an unconquerable feeling, no matter what you did you always seemed to find yourself wake up a few hours later; worst part was you didn't even remember ever falling asleep. Darwin's eyelids lied heavy against his eyes, and closing them gave the slight pleasant relaxing feeling so that he would want to rest, but he always caught himself about to dose up and he would startle himself awake.

" You tired dude?" Gumball asked nonchalantly. Darwin sighed and rubbed his eyes.

" for some strange reason...yes." He yawned and slumped down in his seat. Within a quirk in his mind, Gumball had the sudden urge to look in the rear view mirror. Once he thought about it, it gave him a slight fear of why he wanted to abruptly glance at it. So Gumball did, shifting his eyes quickly to the mirror, only for his heart to sink into his stomach. There he had seen cars in the distance behind him, all of the same color and design, the typical uniform of a car for the police. And knowing that decreasingly they were low on gas, they were bound to catch up. Gumball's heart suddenly jolted and within the exertion, he slammed his foot on the gas pedal, speeding up like a fool. With the change In force, they both jolted back in the seats, the surge woke up Darwin completely.

" Gumball? What are you doing?!" He snapped.

" We're being chased!" Gumball replied, keeping a steady grip on the steering wheel, though on the inside his courage had shriveled like a dead leaf in the fall. Darwin took a brief look behind them and exclaimed.

" I told you! I told you we're going to get caught!" He began to shout.

" Shut up! I need to concentrate!" He replied, keeping his eyes on the road.

" GUMBALL AND DARWIN WATTERSON! IF YOU ABIDE BY OUR RULES AND DECELERATE YOUR VEHICLE, WE CAN PROMISE THAT YOUR PUNISHMENT WILL NOT BE AS SEVER AS IT WILL BE IF YOU NEGLECT OUR OFFERINGS." A man spoke with an emotionless voice over a blow horn.

" Fuck off Winston!" Gumball yelled, then shamelessly stuck his hand out and flipped them off. Darwin looked at him, slightly shocked from his actions, but mostly surprised he knew the man's name.

" Who's Winston?!" He snapped.

" The sheriff!" Gumball yelled back. Though through his foolishness and his unethical optimism that lead to this point, one of the cars had sped and rear ended them, the impact sent them jerking in their seats, having their seat belt pretensioner to tighten up.

" Emily! A little help here!" Gumball yelled out.

" I'm trying!" She responded, sounding through the radio.

" Isn't there a way to control the police car vehicle's?!" He exclaimed.

" Yes!...But because of the current moment, I forgot what the code was..." Emily shamefully admitted.

" WHAT!?"

" I'll figure it out! You're gonna need to give me time!" She said sternly. Before he could respond, one of the cars then collided with them again, this time sending shatters of glass through the back. Gumball yelled from fright, then cursed immediately afterwards.

" How about a few seconds!?" Gumball yelled in a joking yet austere way.

Emily looked around at the master control room keyboard, which contained of more than jut the keyboard; more filed with buttons and switches like a pilot room. But she couldn't recognize the specific details of having to stop the cars. She began typing in a frenzy, trying any code that she remembered from the back of her head. The first one was ' Police car 2: 2332' which only sent one speeding up and crashing into Gumball's car again.

" Oops! That was my fault!"

" EMILY!" He screamed.

" I'm trying!" She panicked and began typing other commands. Emily observed the numbered police cars and then began trying to use them for hints. ' Police cars 3, 4, 5, 8, 10: 3457' And it only had turned on the blaring sirens, along with the flashing lights.

" Emily! Stop this instant, you traitor!" Winston yelled through his blow horn.

" Shut up!" She yelled, In sequence typing in another command. ' Police cars 3, 4, 5, 8, 10: 1085' And then suddenly it with a sense of relief, it abruptly froze their tires in place, and they stopped. Gumball took advantage and continued speeding. Darwin sighed, then began to chuckled lightly.

" Thanks Emily...you...you were great." He said, greatly relieved.

" No problem...though I was just as panicked as you were." she said, chuckling in amusement. Darwin took a cautionary glance behind them, looking outside of the broken glass.

" You sure that's gonna keep them occupied?" He asked worriedly, seeing the people start coming out of the car doors.

" Unless they shoot at you or something, which I highly doubt they will, then I'm pretty sure that they're stuck." Emily confirmed. Though after from the recent events, Darwin knew that he shouldn't keep his optimism too high, judging from what just happened. " Gumball, how much gas is left?" Darwin said, trying to get his mind off the current situation. Though he noticed Gumball was still afraid, he kept a mindless vision at the road, and his breathing was only getting shallower. His fingers trembled terribly, and Darwin was well aware that he seemed to be..almost remembering something tragic. "Gumball?" Darwin asked worried. He flinched and glanced at Darwin, soon his eyes didn't feel so dull.

" I'm...I'm fine—I'm alright...Darwin." Gumball shakily sighed, then looked back at the road. But Darwin knew that something was troubling him. But to pressure on any further he knew it wouldn't help. He cleared his throat and repeated his question.

" How much gas is left?" Darwin asked. Gumball paused for a few seconds, then he glanced at the gas meter. Emotion seemed to be stirring back into his actions.

"...not very much...but it still has...what 8 miles left?" Gumball guesstimated.

" Didn't you say that last time?"

" Well...I can assure that we're going to be near a gas station. At least we should be...Because when we planned this out, there was a gas station at least two miles away from here...we'll get there in time, don't worry." Gumball said with a stiff smile. Though Darwin couldn't help but feel hopelessly disheartened. How could he not worry, after he knew that the police were now probably going to try and do everything to keep him from leaving? And if by chance they are caught and they fail, what are they going to do with Gumball? Or Emily? But one thing was for sure that Darwin realized was that Gumball would always try and be so optimistic, probably because of a past event in his life. Darwin thought about it for a while longer, but he shook his mind from the thoughts and tried his best to ignore them.

• • •

Emily woke up in a haze, also along with a painful headache, that she felt a sore throb at the back of her head. She couldn't remember what happened, it happened too quickly for her to realize anything. She opened her eyes and everything was a blur. She felt the cold and hard surface of wood touch her face.

" So...your finally awake...sooner or later, you knew this was going to happen..." The voice spoke out of the back ground. The familiar tone gave her a suspicion at first, but once she was able to concentrate, she knew who it was. " Why did you do it?" He curiously asked.

" Because...I'm not going to idly stand by and watch you control a child's life for the sake of money and entertainment..." Emily said, trying to regain her composure. She placed her palm on the floor, and despite her drained energy, she tried to lift herself back to her feet, shaking and trembling more than ever. But a forceful kick to her stomach sent her plummeting to her side, knocking out her remaining oxygen. Soon she began gasping her air, clenching her pain streaked stomach.

" You poor little _whelp_. I'm not doing this for money...I'm doing it for the people. It's what they need." He began, passionately speaking as if what he was doing was right. " I mean, after all through the troubles and disasters in the world, and of the economy collapsing, I created this so that they can escape from that, and enjoy this, so they can get a sense of _hope_. Because seeing that little boy, having the only one with the sense of morality and being different from the rest; people love this TV show." He said, pacing around in the room. She heard the sound of his shoes sound against the wood with a peculiar tap.

" You really think...that...doing this will help the economy?" Emily said, attempting again to get back to her feet. Gordon laughed genuinely, finding muse inside her question.

" No, you idiot. But I_ know_ it will help the people. Why else do you think it became so popular, hmm? It wasn't because it was just unique, but because it resembles _freedom_... Freedom from all of the conflicts of the world, and freedom from all of the hurt and pain...That's what that boy Darwin is supposed to represent."

Emily lifted herself, forcing her arms to lift her weight until she got to her knees. She was still dizzy; she might've been drugged.

" How? Do you know...how...contradicting that is?" Emily said, looking up at his face. His wolfish appearance used to always intimidate her, but because of her bleary eyesight, seeing his face didn't give an inside fear. " Showing how he represents...freedom, but he isn't even free himself..." Emily remarked, leaning against the wall. Gordon sighed impatiently.

" You know...you used to be one of my best supervisors for this...But now..." He stopped, shaking his head. " I don't even know where to begin."

" Stop trying to change the subject...You know that this is wrong! Keeping him away from the real world is not your choice to make, you idealist bastard!" Soon he became enraged.

" You think that trying to keep hope alive within the people is wrong? It has been exactly 23 years, Emily...23 years in this constant depression because of the economy, war, violence and all of the other shit that goes on!" Gordon snapped. "I'm giving them a sense of hope, so they can escape all that by watching _this_ show. And it's what I've been doing, and it's what I will continue doing, and with or without your help..." He said, sneering at her. She returned the hateful expression.

" I'm not going to help in your fucked up idea of Utopia! by taking a boy away from his parents, then raising him in your shit universe! We would rather die!" Emily yelled with anger, referring to both Gumball and herself. Although deep down she knew that what she was doing wouldn't hurt anyone but her and Gumball. She knew that it was wrong for her to provoke him but she couldn't watch anymore as he kept Darwin locked up, and as he remained in the fake world. It was wrong, all of it was, and she wasn't going to take part in it any longer. Gordon kept a solemn glare fixated on her face, but after a moment he began to chuckle.

" Your choice." He said simply, smiling devilishly. Soon the door was forcefully kicked open, swinging into the wall. And a group of Gordon's security marched into the room. One of them lifted the back of their gun and slammed it across her chin, soon apprehending her and cuffing her wrists. The hit had left her even more dizzy, soon she thought she saw after images. " If that's what you want...you can _watch_ your brother die."

• • •

Gumball stood outside the car, awfully pensive about the recent event. The store clerk couldn't help but stare at the damage of the back of the car. He was looking out of the window, seeing the odd acquaintance of two teenagers riding an expensive car, along with the long side effects of it being in a crash was more concerning. Darwin noticed how absent mindless Gumball was, he wasn't even keeping track on the amount of oil being put in the car.

" Gumball! I think that's enough!" Darwin shouted from the inside, making him jump in surprise. He immediately struck the gas pump out of the car and hung it back up. He'd already paid for the gas beforehand, so he entered back into the car and twined the keys. "Are you okay, Gumball?" Darwin asked, sighing. " You don't look so well." He slowly looked up at Darwin and met his eyes.

"...I'm alright—"

" No, your not. What's wrong?" he asked more urgently. Gumball sighed and pressed down at the gas pedal, veering carefully into the street.

"...I...I really don't want to talk about it...Darwin." He said, keeping his eyes on the road, though he had an inside sorrow.

"...It won't help if you don't talk about it...Tell me." Darwin said, looking at Gumball's face. He stayed silent for a good minute before sighing, and he cleared his throat.

"...I...lost my mom and dad from a car accident when I was young...It's...It's why I live with my older sister...And from Winston," Gumball paused, and he swallowed hard. "...it...brought back some of the images of their death." He said, getting quieter in his speech. His eyes watered slightly, and he sniffled. Darwin observed his brother, slowly falling apart inside. He reached over and held his hand.

" I'm sorry...I didn't know—"

" Don't apologize...just...don't." Gumball said grimly. He took a deep breath and wiped his eyes, soon trying to regain his composure. Throughout the entire way, they both stayed quiet, a silence that was only broken by the low hum of the car. It was now the late afternoon, where the sun seemed to be diagonal in the face of the sky. Darwin soon forgot himself and his mind wandered away from the presence of the world, exploring his own imagination. After a while, he had his interest spurred by a question he though in his mind.

" Hey Gumball?" Darwin began.

" Hm?"

"...What is the real world like...if...this is just fake..?" He said, slightly tilting his head to the question. Gumball sighed, and shifted in his seat.

"...Well, economic wise, it sucks. Most people lost their jobs and houses, so there is a wide number of vagrancy..." He shook his head at the thought. " You can barely find a job, or pay for your house. There are many deaths and sicknesses around; kinda like _way_ back then, the Great Depression, in the 1930's...except it's in the 2020's." Gumball kept his eyes on the road, but he was thinking deeply about the conversation. "...but still; I would rather live in there, than to watch you live a lie because someone wanted to make some money." He sneered at the thought. " At least you will have freedom in _that_ world..." Darwin kept his eyes steadily on his face, knowing that Gumball hated that man deeply. Even if he had taken Darwin away, it just didn't feel right to hate people in general.

" Do you hate him for that—"

" Gordon? Of course I do!" Gumball raised his voice. " He was the son of a bitch who did this to you." he said angrily.

" Still...I don't think you should hate him." Darwin said gently. Gumball scoffed at his response; thoroughly surprised that he was the victim but yet found innocence in the criminal.

" Darwin, are you serious? You gotta be joking." a half grin emanated on his face, hoping that Darwin was being frivolous. Though after a few moments of silence had passed, Gumball knew then that he wasn't. " He had no right to just—make you a slave of his shit production, Darwin! He's an arrogant bastard who thinks what he does if for the good of the people!"

" Well, maybe it was just a mistake; Maybe he was trying to help."

" Don't be an idiot! How in the _hell_ would he be helping?! And how could _you_ say that?" Gumball began shouting. " You of _all_ people, believe he's trying to help! He was about to steal your life away Darwin! Without you even knowing it! That psychotic bitch wasn't trying to help anyone!"

" Then why else would he go so far to use someone's life in a TV show production without them knowing it? It must've been for a good reason or something." Darwin argued.

" A _good_ reason!? Your such a complete!—" Gumball took a deep breath, and calmed his nerves before he would insult his brother. He had an incessant scowl on his face, as he kept his eyes on the road. He tapped his index on the steering wheel with his claw, trying to get his mind off the discussion. Gumball sighed and glanced at Darwin for a brief moment, then back at the windshield.

"...Gordon said he was trying to resemble hope...and freedom...but to do it like this? That isn't right—at all..." He began. " His intentions, I understand...but he could've thought of a better way to do it than using you as his puppet..." Darwin looked at him and smiled gently, trying to reassure his brother that he was alright. He glanced at him, noticing his grin. He looked back at the road and lightly scoffed.

" I'm sorry for..._cursing_ and all... it...it slips out when I'm pissed." Gumball said embarrassingly.

" It's alright, you don't need to apologize." Darwin looked at the road again, he felt better now that Gumball had known he tried to do good, but just executed it in the wrong way.

"...still...you don't...feel that feeling of utter loathe and...abhorrence to him? After what he did to you?" Gumball couldn't help but ask. Darwin thought about his question for a moment, tilting his head slightly to the right. Then, he shook his head.

" Nope...Can't say I do.." Darwin said, looking at Gumball for his reaction. He sighed, and scratched his head. He seemed to be a little sorrowful, but at the same time a little amazed.

" Wow...no wonder Gordon chose you to be the analogy of morality.. you're one of the kindest people I have ever met." He said gently. It made Darwin smile; for Gumball to acknowledge him for his personality meant a lot for him.

" Thank you..." Darwin said. He turned his sight to the road, seeing ahead a stop light. It was green, shining very brightly but as they approached it turned yellow, then briefly to red. Gumball didn't withhold his weight on the gas pedal; and he continued apathetically going to run a red light.

" Gumball! You need to slow down, it's a cross intersection with a red light!" Darwin snapped.

" Like anyone else is going to be here, Darwin...we're in the Valleys, where there is nothing but wilderness. Why there is a stop light is beyond me." Gumball replied simply. Darwin looked at his face, in disbelief of what he said. And for an instant, once they had entered the cross intersection, Darwin's heart stopped, as the car's tires immediately tensed, causing their car tires to squeal as they drifted a few feet.

" Gumball! Why did you stop in the middle of the road?" Darwin said forcefully.

" I didn't! It...it just stopped on itself—" Gumball's sentence was interrupted by the blaring sound of a horn. With a paralyzing shock, they looked to their right, and beheld a truck that was speeding towards them; not repressing it's velocity.

"Gumball! We have to get out!" He yelled, scrambling his fingers to his retriever. But in that sudden moment, both of their seat belts locked into place, jamming and hindering their escape. Darwin's heart began to race, pounding against his chest in fear. He glanced at Gumball, who stayed petrified in place; retrieving flashbacks from his parents death as he was almost hyperventilating.

" Winston..." Gumball whimpered. Darwin looked at the driver, and then realized what he meant. Winston was in that truck...And was now, about to kill them both.

And from the cameras, Emily observed the truck colliding into their car, smashing the side to complete obsolete, sending shards and pieces of steel and glass everywhere. And from the force it pushed them a few feet away from their spot. Emily held her breath.

" No...Gumball..." She said, realizing the terrible thing that Gordon did, which was more than just a neutral car crash.

" You killed him with his fear! You knew about his past, and you..." Emily stopped short from her shouting, beginning to release her hysteria. She began crying, knowing that her younger brother and her failed. But most of all, knowing that _she_ failed to protect him.

" I didn't kill him...yet...I just put him in shock first...but you'll see what I'll do to him..." He laughed. "You really shouldn't have told me about his fear, when you first started working here, when you knew yourself you were going to betray me." Gordon said, laughing evilly as he found the subject amusing.

" Winston...take them to the Atonement center." Gordon said, speaking in the microphone. " It's time." He said at last. Emily looked at him with a deadly shock.

" You're...you're going to _torment_...him?" She said weakly. Gordon turned to her, soon a smile incited on his face.

" Why...thank you for noticing." He said, as he walked out of the room, leaving her alone to writhe in her sorrow.

" Gumball...I"m so sorry...I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you..." Emily blamed herself, crying as the tears soaked her face. Her heart had ached from all the memories, the pain and the guilt.

" It's my fault..." She whispered, knowing that from her raged response, her answer to Gordon, He gave them their wish.

**Cliffhanger..I know...but I will try my best to update a lot sooner...thanks for you support, though! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

**And because of this Chapter, I decided to re-rate this story to M. You'll find out why soon enough.**

The last thing that Darwin could remember, was when he was being dragged out of the car. He was extremely disoriented and unconscious, and his vision was bleary. He remembered seeing Gumball, being carried away beside him. From his foggy vision, he had seen smears of red cover over his torso, and stain at his shirt. Darwin tried to reach for him, an attempt to make sure he was okay. But that was when everything became blank in his mind. He couldn't remember anything past that event.

He woke up from his unconscious state, and looked around the room. For a while he had to let his eyes adjust to the light, and clear up before he was completely aware of where he was at...or what he was sitting at. Underneath him, was a blood stained floor, completely dried and odored, and around the room was skeletons and rotting flesh, where they were draped in mold. Darwin gasped, about release a scream, until he covered his mouth and yelled in his hand. He pushed his legs to scramble away from it, and he had encountered a wall.

Darwin saw a corpse, which had been sitting at the corner of the wall and leaned against; it was gored and lacerated from all over it's body. it was being devoured by insects and fungi. It's eyes, which one was being twitched from the inside, was filled with other bugs eating at the muscles and veins. The face had appeared to be looking straight at Darwin, with it's mouth wide open and occupied with maggots. Horrified and disgusted, his stomach churned to the strong odor of the decomposing bodies; the scent had burned the nostrils of his nose. Without prior warning, his stomach seized, emptying out the bile in his stomach to his throat. He leaned beside him and vomited; retching and spitting out the liquid.

He heard a strident laughter outside in the halls.

" Never been in a morgue before, child?" it asked. " Though I supposed natural morgues are a lot cleaner, even with the accommodation of the deceased." Darwin looked up at the hallway, hearing the peculiar sound of shoes tapping. It seemed to be coming closer. Until in the dark, he saw a silhouette standing in the hallway before the room, only standing inches away from the light. " But if the deceased are those that are _lunatic_, why do they deserve to be preserved?" It asked rhetorically, then began chuckling. Darwin got an instinct on who the person was.

"...Gordon?" Darwin asked horrified.

" Hm...So you know my name after all." He said in a grim tone. He walked closer, revealing his face. He was a gray intimidating wolf, whose eyes glimmered yellow and green. His hands were bent behind his back and he wore a brown suit, along with black shoes; to wear formal attire in this room gave Darwin the sense that he didn't mind getting dirty, more specific, _bloody_.

" What did you do to Gumball?" Darwin asked sternly, rising to his trembling legs. Gordon half grinned at his fear.

" He's being taken care of..." He said, shortly Darwin heard the agonizing screams from down the hallway, along with the crack of the whip.

" You bastard! Let him go!" Darwin yelled, running at him. Though Gordon had released a forceful punch in his gut, exerting his oxygen out. Darwin tried to breathe for air, but a strained sound of exhaling emanated from his throat. Soon Gordon then took a step back, then he lifted his leg and kicked Darwin in the forehead, sending him to the side of the room. He crashed against a morgue stretcher, soon falling on the floor. All over his body he felt pain ache and throb at his nerves.

" No...for betraying me; he deserves it. And as for you...trying to escape from me...so do you." Gordon said solemnly. Darwin tried to get up onto his knees, bearing with the pain. But within a moment, Darwin felt the agonizing pain stretch across his back, as the crackle of the whip had lashed him. Darwin began yelling; feeling more and more lacerations of the whip strike his back with intense pain. After what seemed 15 seconds, Gordon stopped and Darwin finally felt a relief from the pain of the cutting edge. He was crying now, his face covered by his arm as he released his emotions as he layed stomach down on the floor. Glancing up at Gordon's face, he was smiling...with immense satisfaction.

" Your never going to see the light of day..." He said, laughing.

"...What...What happened...to em being your analogy of morality?" Darwin questioned pitiably.

"...Yes...about that. You see, there aren't any cameras here; nor were there any cameras around the car crash site. The Cameras that the people watch — outside this shell of the world— are inside the city of Elmore. They are only watching what's happening there; they still think your missing with Gumball. Just some temporary _drama_ for the people." He said, scoffing.

"...I used to think...you were doing this for a good reason." Darwin said, sneering. Gordon laughed at his face.

" Aw...Boo hoo." He mockingly pouted. " Well guess what? I'm not doing this for me. I'm doing it for other people. And if they want it, they will have this TV show to keep going. And you're not going to stop it." He said, rolling up the whip while keeping his eyes fixated on his face. Gordon chuckled and walked out the room, and closed the door behind him; Darwin heard the latch look into place. After a few moments, the sound of his shoes died off in the hallway. Darwin sniffled and didn't try to get up, knowing that it would result in the worst pain ever. He had the slight fear, even in his emotional state, to try and not touch the dirty floor with his face, knowing that it wasn't cleaned for forever.

Soon he began to hear foot steps approach the door, as well as vague whimpering. The door unlocked with a shriek of the metal scraping, and it opened. Gumball was indifferently pushed inside the room, where he tumbled to his knees.

" Get in there you rat." A guard spoke, while he slammed the door shut. Darwin noticed they'd taken off the gauze wrapped around his neck. The wound was luckily mostly healed, but with Gordon, he knew it wouldn't be for long. He tried to get up from the ground, but his wounded back had prevented him. Whenever he stretched out, he felt his lashes painfully expanse as well. Darwin cried out, as he tried to ignore it. He looked back at Gumball, who was quietly crying, holding himself from his elbows.

" Gumball..." Darwin tried to speak, but exited his mouth as a whimper. Gumball slowly looked at his face; and Darwin saw his eyes blood shot with tears. It made him cry; seeing Gumball so sorrowful. It was because of Darwin, he would risk his own life to save him. And seeing him made his heart wrench. Darwin got to his feet, trying his best effort to ignore the pain. He leisurely lifted to his legs and he began approaching him. Once he confronted him, he descended on his knees, and held him in his arms.

" We're going to be okay." Darwin whispered, in attempt to reassure both of them despite his knowledge of knowing they were not. Gumball slowly wrapped his arms around him as well, trying to pass on the feeling that they're going to make it out. And with the vague, but grim desperation, they would endure the sufferings, and they would live to make it out. They would finally leave the wretched place, and be free. Both him and Gumball, and Emily.

• • •

For what had been almost weeks, they suffered and endured with the most possible torment that was imagined. From whips, to being beaten, having their muscles lacerated, being tied by barbed wire. but whenever they were back in the room, they would stay by each other, to let one another know they were still alive. And with the determination, they wouldn't give up because of the torment and suffering. The only thing to stop them was death. And as close as they would always think they were to it, whenever being punished, they knew that they weren't going to let them die. And with it held their hope, that some day, some miraculous day, they will be saved from all this. It was going to come eventually, and they would be alive to see it.

But more and more, the became sick. From their wounds, they were not treated. Hence, they became infected and sore, sometimes even spilling with pus. All they could do was tear off parts of their clothing to keep it from bleeding. They were fed with a slop of beans, and if they were lucky, they got bread. They were given water, clean or dirty. Even from their dehydration, they knew not to drink muddled water, for it would only make things worse. Nevertheless, It depleted at their health, but once it would actually kill them, they were not going to stop trying. But Gumball had came up with an idea to start hiding water and food; to preserve more and have more whenever they needed i. They had a secret stash inside the old cabinets and drawers, enough to keep them alive for a while.

Darwin waited in the morgue, in a vague and mindless act, waiting for Gumball to arrive. They were tortured in separate rooms, and then Gumball was always brought to the morgue, where they would spend their time together, to encourage one another to keep going. Darwin's fever was more severe today; it throbbed and pounded against his forehead, and brought a pulse of pain with every beat. His stomach felt sickly and unhealthy, just like any other day. And almost like if it was a routine, they stopped, unlocked the door, then he would hear the loud creak, and then Gumball would be pushed in or he would simply limp, then close the door and leave. That was when Darwin began to hear the footsteps, which brought an obscure enlightenment that Gumball was going to be here.

He heard to hear the jingling, the keys jostling against each other as they unlocked the door. This time though, he heard Gumball crying. It wasn't new for him to sob, but he was crying more severely then ever. Darwin turned his head towards the door, concerned about what they might've done to him. He stumbled in, and his hands were bound together. Darwin immediately stood when he had fallen to his knees.

" Gum!...ball.." Darwin paused from the wounds of his back; where there were parts of his skin was torn, revealing his other layers of skin which had also removed the fur. The guards callously closed the door, and walked away. He fell beside his brother, in sympathy for his pain. "What did they do to you?" Darwin asked.

"...They hung me by hooks—those bastards." Gumball said with hatred, in spite of his crying. Darwin watched his brother cry for a few moments on before he knew what he had to do. Darwin got up slowly, dizzy from his head ache. He walked to the cabinets and opened one of them. He snatched out a bottle of water and closed it back up.

" Darwin, don't. Please. We need that water, I'm not more important than that..." Gumball weakly pleaded. Darwin walked back and knelt down beside him and sighed. He wasn't in the mood for arguing; they were both weak and sick.

"...Gumball...shut up." he said, while unscrewing the cap. He tore off another piece of his shirt, and dowsed it in water. He began to squeeze the cloth, releasing the water onto Gumball's back. He flinched and sharply inhaled through his teeth; trying to ignore the pain. Then, in a soft and gentle motion, he began to rub his back with the water, hoping to get most of it sanitized. Gumball immediately tensed up and held his breath. After a few minutes, Gumball carefully sat himself on his behind, getting off his knees.

Darwin then got back up and walked to the cabinets again, and he grabbed out their last piece of bread.

" Darwin, no..." Gumball watched from behind. Though Darwin carelessly ignored him and closed the cabinet, and began unraveling the bread from their scavenged aluminum foil. " I said no, Darwin, put it back." He said more sternly. Darwin sat down beside him in a criss cross fashion.

" Eat this."

" No. Darwin, we both need that..."

" I don't care. You need it most."

" **No**...I **don't**."

" Yes, Gumball—"

" Dammit, Darwin!" Gumball snapped. " You're not wasting our last portion of food on me because I'm hurt! If you haven't noticed yet, we both are _always_ getting hurt! We both need it! I'm not going to eat if you don't have any." Gumball began to lower his voice, afterwards he began coughing. They were both sick, something he would forget whenever he got angry. It was a good thing there was no windows or anything; the room was completely reconstructed out of metal so it was sound proof. None of the guards could hear them.

" Gumball...you need it because you need to start a course soon, or else you won't get any better." Darwin argued calmly.

" Same goes with you! If you're not having any, I'm not going to eat it...If we're both going to get better, we will _both_ do it." Gumball began coughing again. Darwin looked him in he eye. He wasn't going to back down his opinion and so he would keep arguing. And keeping an argument going while you had a head ache would only hurt you more. So Darwin sighed, and broke off a fragment of the bread.

" I'll eat a half. You have the other." Darwin said annoyed. Gumball's face lightened up, and he half smiled. But it disappeared as soon as he reached for the bread, stretching out his arm required to stretch out your back in some cases. Darwin could still remember when they had a home; how they had the delicacy of having furniture, food, and water all accessible at all times. It was all memories now, but happy ones. He could never forget the faces he'd seen; even though they were not his family. Nicole and Richard probably did, or didn't, Darwin didn't know for sure. But he knew that he would always having that feeling of connection to them. Soon, after a while, they had fallen asleep. Even though they knew falling asleep would make time go by faster. But... for one unexplainable reason...they _wanted_ it to hurry to the next day. Because even with the torture...the always knew they were a day closer to their freedom.

• • •

Darwin had waken up in a shear panic. His brow was sweaty and he felt as if his heart was weighing against his chest, preventing him from breathing. His headache boomed more than ever, and he couldn't think straight. Darwin massaged his temples as he tried to regain his train of thought. But something caught his eye. Looking at it, he stood up.

" Gumball." Darwin nudged him with his foot. Gumball in his sleep flinched and from the pain he had even murmured 'ow'. He slowly lifted his head at the vague brightness.

"...Is...why...Did you open the door?" Gumball asked, standing up straight but he grieved in the process.

" Are you okay?" Darwin asked, taking his eyes from the light and looking at Gumball's back. It was still bleeding, but slowly. Darwin didn't have enough cloth anymore to provide; concerning he only had shorts and a tank top, which he used his whole shirt for him and Gumball. They knew It wasn't the best thing to use, but what else _could_ they use?

" I'm fine." Gumball choked out. Darwin kept his eyes on him until he made a decision.

" Let's go."

" What? Darwin... it's a trap." Gumball paused between his sentence.

" For what? Didn't they already capture us? Killing us would be the nicest thing they did." Darwin pointed out. Gumball shook his head in response, knowing that it was the truth but he still didn't want to admit it. Darwin turned to the door and began walking towards it cautiously. He peaked his head out, assuring no on was currently present in the halls. He signaled for him and they had left the room without another moment to wait. Though with the slight sub conscious thought of them being caught had always gave them an anxious feeling, infused with paranoia. Sometimes they would glance behind their shoulder to make sure no one was pursuing them. The hallways were dark, and instilled a cold aura around them. The air conditioner was on, and so it would sometimes leave them shivering with goosebumps traveling across they're bodies. There were those occasional lights which would be on, guiding them further in their escape, but the light was always isolated and so little, that it sometimes even brought a feeling of fear to Darwin.

As they were both walking silently down the halls, making sure their shoes didn't squeak against the hard cold surface when the rubber rubbed against it, or the tap of when the shoes hit the floor. And then, Darwin felt almost ecstatic. He had spotted an exit door, which lead to the outside. Darwin took a glanced behind him at Gumball, and at this point he knew he wasn't well. He was disconcertingly far away, in fact almost 7 feet. It rose Darwin's worry and he rushed over to him.

" Gumball." He whispered, grabbing hold of him. But he felt his back, which was more wet then ever. And even though he couldn't see it, he knew it was blood. Darwin helped him up, by wrapping Gumball's arm around his neck and supported his weight to carry him.

" I'm fine." Gumball said, which was more quiet than a whisper. He ignored his words and he helped him anyways.

Soon out the door, It was very well convenient that the Torture center was literally a few meters away from the bridge, which lead to the Gates. The fresh air was almost welcoming in it's cold breeze, that he even got a little excited.

" We're almost there, Gumball." Darwin said reassuringly, taking another glance at his face. And then he continued walking. For once in his life, he could say that he was right. They were right all along. They were going to make it. And Darwin was going to see the true world. There was no way he was going to give up now. Darwin pressed on, full of his determination and desperation, he continued walking.

" We're going to be out of here." Darwin repeated, too full of excitement.

• • •

It was already dawn, and Darwin was almost there. The Gates he could almost say was a beautiful sight how happy he was to see them. The were actually just a gigantic part of the wall, disguised so well and contrived that it looked like part of the painted sky. He only needed a few more hundred meters to go. But he was overwhelmingly exhausted, so beyond that it was to his surprise he was able to keep going. Not only was he tired from the labor of helping Gumball, but from the lack of sleep, plus the fact he was still extremely sick. They had awakened in the middle of the night and made they're way out. The bridge seemed almost to be miles. More than that, probably hundreds. Darwin's feet were aching beyond severe, He even began to feel blood begin to trickle in his shoes. Same with his leg's, they shivered non stop from the restless act Darwin was doing. But from all the pain combined; he knew he ad been through worst.

While he kept his mind occupied by thinking throughout all the time they were going to make it, fear struck his heart as soon as he heard the horrific sound. Sirens. Not the police sirens, whenever they were chasing down criminals. But the town sirens. It was used whenever a town lunatic got loose. And all of the people, armed and protected, searched for it. And whenever found...killed on sight. Darwin began hyperventilating.

" Gumball! We need to start running! C'mon, we need to go!" He said, panicking, knowing that running enough distance, they would make it. But Gumball wasn't listening. " Gumball!" Darwin yelled. Though he had slipped out of his hands, and he fell to the hard surface of the street. Darwin immediately knelt down and saw his face. He was a shade paler; all of his blood was draining out of hid body this whole time.

" Darwin...keep going...go...without—"

" No! I'm not leaving you behind!". Gumball was dying, and he was too stupid to even realize it before. Darwin was covered in his blood, from his back to part of his chest; and not once did he stop to even consider it.

"...I'm...dying, Darwin...go...it's not that far away..."

"...No..." He said weakly. Darwin's hope was short lived. He already began to feel the emptiness inside his soul. All of the sorrow and pain came rushing to him now. Before he knew it, tears were already streaming down his face. All of the kept in sadness was being let out; from the time of Anais being taken, from the time when figured his family wasn't related to him, all of it over whelmed it. He knew what was bound to happen, but he wasn't going to leave him. Not ever.

" Darwin..." Gumball coughed out heavily, and began spitting out blood. " Please...go without me...I'll only slow you down." He almost pleaded. Darwin shook his head.

" I'm not going without you." He confirmed sternly. Though it brought Gumball to tears. Darwin began to lift him up again, supporting his weight.

To leave him, when he knew they were brothers despite the fact that they weren't related, it would be betraying him deep down in his heart. And so he continued to walk, regardless of the fact it was almost unlikely he would make it. It was surprising he began to hear the police sirens as well, and the seemed to be significantly quiet at first. But as he approached it, the sounds increased in volume at a substantial degree.

Darwin noticed now that there was an equilateral arch that was at the end of the bridge, which was almost an entrance to the Gates. He heard the tires screech behind them, just as he had walked through the arch. Darwin took a glance behind him as the security and other authorities began to have fits of anger. Gordon watched them with a spiteful sneer.

" They can't cross the arch." Gumball spoke out.

" Why?"

" If anybody crosses it with...a wire still...it triggers a poison in their blood stream...and kill them." Gumball said, and weakly smiled in amusement. In his tired state, he was still able to show emotion. Darwin continued going, about to reach close to the Gates, in fact he had already raised his hand to touch the handle.

" Save your brother...but not your sister." Gordon said, snickering afterwards. Darwin immediately stopped, and it made his blood seethe. " But...since you obviously don't care...you can go ahead and leave." Gordon said in a pretend indifference.

" Darwin...don't...don't listen to him." Gumball began coughing. He gently, I spite of his anger, he set Gumball down and turned to face Gordon.

" What did you do to Anais?" Darwin demanded he tell him.

" Nothing...you can just, go on now..." He said, suddenly finding the urge to look at his claws in an indifferent manner, showing he had no care to what Darwin was saying.

" Where is she!? What did you do to her?" He yelled, beginning to impetuously walk closer to the arch.

" Darwin...don't..." Gumball said weakly. Though Gordon smiled and looked Darwin in the eyes, with the same expression of amusement he always had at people's anger.

" To put it bluntly— She's resting in peace now. So she's in a better place— Filled with _happiness_ and _joy_—"

" Your lying..." Darwin held his hands in tight fists.

" Am I lying? Well, who knows? The only way to find out is..." Gordon's smile remained on his face, as he had spread his arm out and reposition himself further to the right, as if he was introducing the whole staff of authority. "...ask someone else." He finished. Darwin couldn't help but look at their faces, mockingly laughing at his anger.

" I don't believe you." Darwin said. Gordon however started laughing with the others.

" Fine then. Let me say it in a way _you_ can understand." He said, beginning to pace around with careless kicks of his legs. " We killed her. We tortured her, the worst way possible. We had an iron maiden, we put cockroaches in her stomach to eat at her flesh, We skinned her, we broke her bones," Everyone began laughing hysterically. In his shock, he couldn't believe that anyone would be finding this amusing. It made his stomach twist. " And she kept believing that her hero, _Darwin_, was going to save her." Darwin's heart tensed up. _She...She waited for...me?..._Darwin began to almost tear.

" But you never showed up, did you? And she died! Still believing you were going to come! Some hero!" Gordon mocked, beginning to clap as he was dehumanizing him. Darwin's rage was at his peak.

" You lying bastard!" He yelled out. The Gates had suddenly opened with the loud creak. But Darwin had begun running towards the arch. In his rage, he was going to make him regret every last word. Soon and abruptly, before he could reach the arch, he was seized and apprehended.

" Darwin! No! You have to come with us!" Emily yelled. But He was too blinded by his emotions to notice it was her.

" Let me go! Let me go, I'm gonna kill him!" Darwin yelled out, trying his best to squeeze his way out of her grasp. But soon others had grabbed hold of him to, and pulled him closer to the Gates. " He killed her! He killed her!" They ignored his crying out, as they had pulled both him and Gumball into the Gates, and immediately closed them afterwards. Though he could still hear their devilish laughter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Soon after the whole episode, Darwin felt entirely sick again. From his rage, he had only made himself worse. Both him and Gumball were taken to the Nurse, which was part of the facility. The Nurse, which was just their surname to call it hospital, they were given all sorts of medicine and treatment for their sickness and wounds. It turns out, if they would to have stayed in the Morgue a day longer, they would've probably died. It was luck that the door was open, but it still rose the question of who did it.

Darwin was in one of the nurse beds, having a IV drip pierced through his wrist. His headache was more worse than ever. But the medicine was working, that much he knew. He could definitely feel the difference in his state and nausea.

"You feeling any better?" A voice crept into his room. Darwin glanced at the doorway and he saw Emily, leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed over her chest.

"...I'm doing fine..." Darwin said tiredly. She walked inside the room and sat down at one of he chairs. She kept her eyes on him for a few more moments then sighed. " Hey Emily?" He began. Her ears perked up and she now had the slight expression of curiosity.

" Yes?"

"...Who opened the door?" Darwin asked. Emily thought about the question for a second then nodded her head, as if she just remembered what he was talking about it.

" You see, after Gordon had left the Master Computer room, the town people had come to their senses." Emily began, looking down at her hands. " After a while, they were able to escape the town unnoticed and freed me. That was when I opened the door with the computer." She explained, looking back at his face. "I couldn't exactly use the microphone. It would be too obvious I was trying to let you escape." she scoffed.

"...The town people? Everyone? Including Principle Brown and Ms. Simian, Tobias and...just everyone?" Darwin said a little astonished. "They wanted to help me?"

"Yes...Tobias especially." Emily added. Darwin had thought about Tobias suddenly, and he remembered when he was about to punch him. If he was here now, he would apologize. " Not just him though. Nicole and Richard were very adamant as well... Along with Penny..." She scratched her cheek. He wished he could still call Nicole and Richard his parents. But he couldn't help but have the feeling that he couldn't look at them the same. And the fact that at first how they tried to keep him from leaving kind of isolated the feeling of connection.

" How is Gumball?" Darwin changed the subject.

"...He's alright..." Emily said, sighing. " he's sleeping still— from all that blood he lost, he was lucky to survive. So now both of you have to stay here for a few days..." Emily said, looking at the carpet in thought. She sighed again and scratched her head. "Gordon...he...he wasn't supposed to hurt you like that; he took a vow saying that no one would be hurt or injured during the process of making this production. I don't know why he started...doing all of this...Even then, I still didn't see that using you was a good idea." Emily said in an apologetic voice, as if she was saying sorry on behalf of Gordon. " I still can't believe he did that to you..." She said, glancing back at his face. "...your still just a child." She sighed. Darwin knew she didn't mean it literally; he was 15 years old. She meant it in comparison, she was probably in her mid 20's or so. "He is going to pay for what he's done; I am suing him for 10,000 dollars." Emily added, soon smiling at the thought. Darwin's mouth gaped.

" 10,000 dollars? Are you sure you can even do that?" Darwin rose his voice a little higher than a whisper, trying not to get so stirred. when he was still sick.

" Yes. I'm taking him for criminal trial. A tort, in other words. And I'm suing him for punitive damages. Though if I could, I would sue him for both compensatory and punitive damages. My lawyer if filing the lawsuit within a few days." She said, standing up from her seat.

"...Are you sure you can even...sue him for that much?" Darwin repeated his question. She tilted her head slightly to the side, as if she starting to rationally think about it.

" For the fact that he broke the law, he abused and tortured two of his actors, and probably even more so, considering that corpses in the morgue, and had even abused _me_...Yeah, I think so." She said nodding. " And if I can't, then I'll just go lower or something... I dunno— We'll see." She shrugged passively. Darwin couldn't help but look at her face for any bruised detail. She seemed fine, but then he got the thought that she might've been hurt elsewhere. For a moment, Darwin had just remembered Anais. If it was true, what he said...he didn't know what he'd do. All he knew was that he felt guilty.

" Hey Emily..." Darwin began. She looked at him with her ears perked again.

" Yes?"

"...Is..um...never mind." Darwin shook his head. Emily was a little confused, but she didn't think too much of it.

" Well, I'll see you later then." She said, waving as she left the room.

" Bye." Darwin said quietly. He couldn't help but have the tenure of guilt and defeat. Gordon was going to be put into place, but however, Darwin still felt as if he upended in the end. He had killed Anais...And Darwin wasn't able to stop it. He could still hear his patronizing voice. The only way to supersede it was to fall asleep. Darwin was tired himself, and there was nothing left to do. He layed his head on the pillow, which quickly adjusted to his head size. He allowed himself to give in to the relaxation and slowly he became dormant.

• • •

Darwin was getting ready, when Gumball had walked into the room.

" You heard about the news?" Gumball asked. Darwin continued buttoning up his new shirt the Nurse employees donated him; concerning that his older ones were torn and bloody.

" No...Why—what happened?" Darwin asked, turning to see his face. He couldn't help but look at the slight mark the knife had left on his neck. It looked like a scar now, but it still gave him shivers from the remembrance of the removal.

" Emily won the lawsuit. Plus—She was granted certification for your custody." Gumball remarked excitedly. Darwin turned to him, surprised, but mostly shocked.

"...What?"

" She adopted you! We can actually be brothers now!" He said cheerfully. Gumball had even ran up to hold him tightly. Sure, Darwin was...amazed, but...it seemed a little wrong. He didn't know why though.

" That's...that's great Gumball...but." Darwin said hesitantly. Gumball let go of him and looked in in the face.

"What's wrong?" Gumball asked in a concerned way.

"...I don't know if I have any relatives...I mean—What if I have a mom or dad? Or a grandmother or grandfather, aunt of uncle, brother or sister—J- Just anyone in general..." Darwin said carefully. Gumball had taken the thought wrong; he thought that he didn't want to be part of his family, from the expression of his face, Darwin could tell. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "What I'm trying to say is...is that—I am happy, that Emily did that for me, don't get me wrong...but...Did she make sure that I didn't have any relatives first? That could've possibly took custody over me before she did?" Darwin asked. Gumball's face seemed to brighten a little.

" I don't really know...I mean, I didn't ask her." Gumball shrugged. All his excitement died off pretty quickly. Darwin looked at him and he suddenly got a question.

"...If you were just an actor...What is your real name?" Darwin asked curiously.

" Oh...right...well, my real name is Dallas...Dallas Porter."( I made this up entirely, obviously.) Dallas shrugged. Darwin nodded. It was a bit of a relief that his name wasn't as idiotic as something like _Gumball_...but the name Dallas didn't really fit for him. Darwin got the thought of what Anais' real name would've been. But remembering her, it bought back his grief.

" Hey Gum—I mean...Dallas..." Darwin corrected himself.

" You can call me that if you want...in fact, I kinda prefer it." He said, nodding his head.

" Why?"

" Well...I kinda grew _fond_ of that name, even how dumb as it sounds...and so, I'd prefer it to be my _nickname_, but not for my real name." Gumball said. Darwin nodded.

"...Anyways...do...do you think that...Anais might be alive?" He asked hesitantly. Gumball's face became blank.

"...I don't know Darwin...I mean to tell the truth...I...I highly doubt she is." He rubbed the back of his neck. Knowing that what he was saying was going to help at all. " I mean—After what Gordon did to us? he took a vow saying he wouldn't, but now, since he double crossed it...I...I wouldn't be surprised if he did." Gumball sighed. He saw Darwin's face turn expressively sorrowful. He nodded slowly and his eyes shined form the gathering tears. Darwin sighed and wiped his eyes, trying to forget about it.

" C'mon...let's go...My sister is expecting us." Gumball said. He left the room quickly. After a few moments, Darwin followed behind him.

• • •

Soon, they had encountered Gordon, who was in handcuffs. Seeing his face brought back the deepest of hatred ever that Darwin felt in his heart.

" Hold on one minute." Gumball said to the police who apprehended him. Gordon looked at Gumball with a type of spite and annoyance that made Darwin want to laugh.

" You were one sorry son of a bitch. You know that Gordon?" Gumball began, crossing his arms over his chest. " I hope you rot in prison." Gumball sneered. He was about to walk away, but he stopped in his tracks and turned around. "Oh! And one more thing." He said, smiling.

Soon, in an act that left everyone baffled, Gumball cocked his arm back and with all his might, slapped him across his cheek. At first everyone just looked at him.

" You fool! You can't attack me!" Gordon snapped. Gumball's eyes widened.

" You call that an attack?" He asked rhetorically, soon then slamming a forceful fist into his nose. Gordon began spitting out blood.

" You little—you're just going to allow him to assault me?!" Gordon snapped at the guards, as Gumball walked away, massaging his fingers from the punch. The guards looked at each other and began laughing.

" Aww, The poor bastard! Do you need a band aid?" One insulted him, he had a British accent. They mocked him, soon laughing hysterically. Soon, Darwin began laughing as well.

" Man, That was good! I would've never done that with the security around!" Darwin said excitedly.

" Yeah, but I could've cared less." Gumball shrugged. They continued into the elevator, where they were going down a few floors to meet up with Emily.

• • •

Darwin walked with Gumball as they had exited the elevator. The tiny room had stopped, then they heard a loud ding as the doors slid opened. The front of the building, of the whole facility had the similar looks of an airport for some reason, also complete with the same large amounts of crowds of people. Darwin spotted Emily in the middle of it with suitcases and other bags. Gumball had ran to his sister and hugged her.

" Hey, Gumball. Nice to see you again." She said with a smile, hugging him back. Soon she had looked at Darwin, and smiled.

" Nice to see you to." Emily said, giving him a brief hug. Darwin cleared his throat and then he began with why he was there in the first place.

" Emily? I want to ask you something." Darwin began. Like usual, she slightly tilted her head to the side.

" What is it?"

"...Well...I heard about you adopting me...and...I thank you for it, I do...but did you make sure to see if I had any relatives first?" Darwin asked again. Emily sighed slowly. She had put down the suitcases that were in her hands on the ground and she sat by on a chair beside her.

" I did...And I did some research on it. Your parents were actors...famous actors...Your mother died, giving birth to you...and...as for you father." Emily pausing, not wanting to go on. "...He died, but he had allowed Gordon to use you for his production...because it was your father's dream to make you a star...And Gordon was best friends with your father...So he was going to make your father's wish come true." Emily ended with a sigh. " Throughout the years, he had become so popular, that it went to his head. And so the love he had for you slowly died away, until it was completely replaced with the money and the people." She scratched her head and looked at his thoughtful face. _Gordon...used to love me?_ Darwin thought. Gordon did have good intentions. He was a good person, but from all the fame, it drove him sort of crazy. From it, it kinda made Darwin feel a little sorry for him. At first, he was just trying to help. But soon, it became more centered around the money and the _help_ of the people.

It sort of changed the way Darwin thought about him now. He didn't like him any more, but he hated him less. Actually, he felt as if he just didn't care anymore. He wasn't going to waste his energy on hating him. So it was just something to move on from.

" Are you okay Darwin?" Emily asked concerned. Darwin looked at her and gently smiled.

" I'm fine." Darwin said.

" DARWIN!" A voice cried out from a distance behind him. Darwin remembered the voice. He hadn't heard it in so long, that it was hard to believe. He turned behind him, seeing who it was who called him. There. It was Anais. Who was standing with an adult beside her, perhaps her mother, but that wasn't important. Soon he felt his joy raise up to it's highest possibilities._ She's alive_.

" Anais..." Darwin whispered. Saying her name and looking at her face had brought tears to his eyes. Soon he had began running to her, as so she did as well. He had almost collided into her, hugging her tightly and repeating how much he missed her.

" Your okay...I can't believe it—You're alive!" Darwin shouted happily. She had no marks on her, no scars. She was perfectly fine.

" I never gave up on you, Darwin...you'll always be my brother—no matter what." Anais confirmed.

• • •

As they left the building, by Darwin's surprise, an ocean of people were shouting and cheering his name. He had completely forgotten that he was on a reality TV show. As they were escorted by security guards to keep the news casters and reporters at bay, they were greeted by many people; Many of them were crying and shouting ' I love you!' or ' You're my hero!' at him and Gumball, plus Anais. There were even some people with shirts that had him on it, with various sayings and poses, Sam with Gumball and Anais.

One girl had managed to appear in front of him and ask for his autograph. He was appalled at first, but he politely took the pen and printed his name in cursive. Soon, it caused an uproar of people shouting ' Sign my shirt!' or ' Can I have your autograph!'. Darwin was speechless, and somewhat timid. He had glanced over at Anais and Gumball, who were basking in their fame and waving at people, letting many people to come up to them and sign their items. He thought about if it was alright to follow their lead. Soon, Darwin was encountered by a news caster with a microphone and everything had gotten quiet.

" Darwin! A quick word please!" He shouted. Soon, camera people had surrounded him and had been irritably placing boom mics closer to his face. " How do you feel, now that you know that you were living a lie?" The man asked, soon leaning the mic towards him.

"...Um...well, I...I don't feel trapped so much anymore." Darwin said, soon a laughter had spread among the crowds. His nervousness died away a little, knowing that he should stay calm.

" How do you feel after the whole incident of being tortured?" He asked another question, then gave him the microphone.

"...Well, I have to say that I...feel better." Darwin said, shrugging. There were numerous of people with cameras, flashing their lights as they captured photos of him.

" One last question; With the whole episode of when you were so dedicated to survive during your time in the morgue with Gumball, What do you think of him now ?" He asked, then gave him back the microphone. Darwin thought about the question. It took him a few moments, but he finally answered.

" Well...I think as Gumball as my own brother. And I think of Anais as my own sister; I don't care about whether we are related. But because of them; they risked their lives to save me. And I am deeply grateful for that." Darwin confirmed. The man soon smiled and turned to the audience.

" Ladies and Gentlemen...Darwin Owens!" He yelled, then it incited a large wave of excitement and cheering in the crowd. Though the last part struck him as odd.

Soon, they had reached a black limousine, where he was greeted by the people from the city of Elmore. He had seen all the faces, Penny, Carrie, Tobias, Terry, Tina...everyone. And the two people who opened the car for him was Nicole and Richard. He paused, looking at them. But they simply smiled and said,

" Your ride." Nicole said. But Darwin smiled at her.

" I'll miss you." He said nodding. He gave her a brief hug, and same with Richard. Then he turned to the rest of the crowd.

" Thank you all so much for helping me! I'll miss All of you" He yelled, waving at them. In sequence, they had said 'your welcome!' and began cheering with the rest of the crowd. Darwin entered into the limousine and then they had departed. He'd never been in a limousine before; it had a nice blue cotton interior. And he felt almost wealthy to be sitting in it, almost happy. But he wasn't happy because of the car; he was happy because of his family. Anais, Gumball, Emily...they were his new family. And with Anais mother, who he still didn't know her name.

" Sorry this is sudden, but what is your name?" Darwin asked curiously. She smiled kindly.

" Sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier, but My name is Hannah. It's a pleasure to meet you." She said, shaking his hand. Soon, Hannah and Emily and gotten into a conversation about some things Darwin didn't hear, but him and Anais and Gumball started having a conversation of their own.

" What's your real name, then Anais?" Darwin asked.

" It's Charlotte." She said, smiling. ( made this up too) Darwin nodded. It still didn't match her either.

" But with the same with Gumball; It would prefer if you just said Anais..." She said soon giggling. Darwin quirked his head at a thought.

" That news caster said my last name was Owens. Is that my real last name?" Darwin asked both of them.

" Yeah. You know—cuz Watterson was just made up for the TV show." Gumball nodded. Darwin had one last question in mind.

" Hey Gumball..." Darwin began. Like his sister, which he might've inherited the habit, he slightly tilted his head to the side.

" This was _waaaay_ earlier before...but...I kinda interrupted you when you first showed me the knife." Darwin scratched his nose. " And you didn't really get a chance to tell me after that..." Darwin glanced at his face. Gumball was confused. " Anyways...What was the name of my TV show?" Darwin asked curiously. Gumball absorbed the thought for a moment, and then he smiled, scoffing at the thought. Anais smiled as well, and they looked at each other. Then Gumball looked at Darwin again.

" Keys to Life."

The End

**this is the end! Thanks so much for your support and for reading my story. I appreciate it so very much. And if you like this story, check out my other one! And again, Thanks!**


End file.
